


you put your arms around me (and i'm home)

by britishlovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Harry is blind, Kid fic?, Louis is lovely, M/M, Making Love, and has terrible aim, kind of, medical inaccuracies probably, non-detailed smut, otherwise it's all just fluff really, there's a panic attack for a second, this is just super dooper fluffy that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishlovers/pseuds/britishlovers
Summary: Louis snorted, laughing quietly. "Am I really so fun to hang out with that you wished we started talking months ago?"Harry was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "You make me feel normal," he replied quietly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. At that, Louis dropped his soccer ball on the ground, rounding on Harry, bringing both of his hands up to cup the curly haired boy's cheeks. Harry stiffened, shocked at the sudden change of contact."Harry you are anything but normal, in the most amazing ways possible." he said quietly.Harry's heart rate picked up, and his light blush become a bigger blush, he thought Louis could probably feel it where his hands were cupping his cheeks.or the one where harry is blind but louis loves him anyway





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first larry fanfic i've liked enough to post, so don't judge me too hard. it's unedited, so there might be a few mistakes, sorry!  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

Harry liked the park. He liked the feeling of the sun shining on him, or the feeling of the wind whirling through his hair. He particularly liked sitting on the soft grass beside the park's largest pond, listening to the splashes of the ducks that often swam there. When he was younger, him, his mother and his sister Gemma used to bring bread along with them, they used to spread out a large blanket and have picnics beside the pond, tossing pieces of torn up bread into the water lazily and giggling while they watched the ducks swim after it crazily, dipping their heads under. Afterwards, they would chase eachother around through the trees, jump through the piles of leaves, kick a ball back and forth between them and play games of hide and seek. They hadn't done that for a very long time, mainly because Gemma had left for University and moved in to her flat in London with her boyfriend, but also because Harry isn't really that much fun anymore. Because, you see, Harry Style's is blind.

He hadn't always been, obviously. As a young child he had perfect vision, it wasn't until he was in his early pre-teens that it started to deteriorate, and quickly as well. The doctor's had tried to do everything they could to stop his eyesight from disappearing completely, but they couldn't put a stop to it. By the time he was 14, his eyesight had gone completely. He was ofcourse scared when he was first told about the problems with his eyes, but it wasn't until the only thing he could see when he opened his eyes was pitch black that he realised how terrifying everything actually was. The realisation that he couldn't see anymore had at first caused him to panic, because how was he supposed to be an ordinary teenager if he couldn't see? They had prepared him a little, taught him the basics of braille, and taught him what to expect once the inevitable happened, but nothing could have prepared him for the early days of his new life. Harry had become severely depressed, refusing to get out of bed, refusing to go to school, refusing to see his friends.

The old things that he had once found comfort in doing, he no longer wanted to do anymore, he no longer could do anymore. His mother, Anne, made the decision to pull him out of school and home school him, Harry was given anti-depressessants and was scheduled weekly therapy sessions with a psychologist. It hadn't only taken a toll on himself, but on his family too. Anne's boyfriend at the time left when he realised that they were burdened with the care of a depressed and blind teenager. Anne had to quit her job to look after Harry, and Gemma, only 17 at the time, picked up a part time job and was suddenly the sole provider for the family. It had taken a while, but eventually the medication, the therapy sessions and the support of his family is what got Harry eventually getting out of bed every morning with an attempted smile on his face. Harry got the hang of living without being able to see. Being happy was a bit farfetched, he'd say he was just putting up with it. Eventually, Anne was able to go back to work part time with the trust that Harry could look after himself, and soon Gemma was off to university. He had rekindled his friendship with his bestfriend Niall, who was happy to hang out with Harry even though he couldn't see. Lots of things in his life had changed, but throughout the years, his love for the park hadn't.

Even now, at 17, he sat on the grass that edged his favourite pond, Macy his yellow Labrador  sat beside him, the words "Guide Dog" printed boldly along her harness. Anne was hesitant to let Harry go out without her, but she had eventually given in to letting Harry wander down to the park as it wasn't far from home, as long as he took Macy and Niall with him. Her over-protectiveness was quite annoying, but he understood why.. he had given her quite the scare when he had become depressed, and it wasn't uncommon for him to still have panic attacks while he was out. But Niall knew how to deal with them, and Macy was a good dog, and Harry wasn't that bad anymore.

"Hey, H?" Niall asked beside him with his thick Irish accent. It knocked Harry out of his thinking, which he did a lot of now-adays. Harry turned his head to the direction that he was pretty sure his friend was, and tilted his head slightly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I just gotta go to the loo, you right here for a second?"  
Harry snorted, turning back to face the water, pushing his black lensed glasses further up on his nose. He hated it when people treated him like he was stupid. He's blind, not a fucking toddler.  
"Sorry mate, don't even know why I asked. I'll be back in a tick." he said with a slight laugh, and then Harry could pick up the sound of his retreating footsteps against the grass. Harry wondered why Niall even stuck around, Harry wasn't really the best company, but he was thankful for it anyway, without Niall he'd only have Anne and Gemma, it was nice having someone else to talk to from time to time.

There was a slight breeze that day, and it twirled Harry's curls around his face along with it. When he was younger, it had annoyed him, because the locks of hair obscured his vision and made it difficult to see, but now, he let them be, not minding the way they tickled his face. He sighed quietly to himself, pulling his knees up closer to his chest, folding his arms across the top of them and then leaning his chin against his arms.  
He could hear the loud laughter of people behind him, their loud voices calling out to eachother, as well as phrases like "kick it to me!" "over here!" and "goal!" being tossed about. Harry figured they were playing soccer, and he could feel an unwanted longing churning inside him, unwillingly thinking back to when he used to play soccer with his family, or with Niall and his old friends. He wasn't good at it, he was quite a clumsy person, but it was still fun, and something he took for granted when he was younger. 

He pushed away the thoughts, letting his hand fall to his side, tangling his fingers in Macy's short fur. He felt her body move slightly, and then felt the familiar press of her nose against his skinny jean clad leg. He had gotten Macy for his 15th birthday. He had always wanted a dog growing up, but Anne had never gotten around to getting one for him. Because of Harry's loneliness, and the fact that a service dog would probably be quite a nice asset to help him out, Harry was able to feel the soft fur and gentle licks of a dog when he woke up that day, and since then Macy had become his bestfriend, a comfort to him.  
After a moment he let his hand fall from off of Macy, and he ran his fingers along the grass, before bringing his arm back up to rest on his knees. Aside from the breeze, it was quite a warm day, and he was glad he ended up wearing a simple white t-shirt instead of a sweater, because otherwise he'd probably be getting quite hot sitting in the direct sunlight. There were a few benches scattered along the outskirts of the pond under a few trees, but Harry preferred to sit on the grass, out of everyone's way, closer to the water. He preferred to stay clear of any unnecessary awkward interactions, because people pitied him. They spoke to him differently when they found out that he was blind, which once again pissed Harry off because there was no need to treat him any fucking differently. Here, closer to the waters edge, he was out of the way, atleast he thought he was.

A hard object soaring into the back of his head startled him, and he let out an "oof", the impact sending him lurching forwards slightly. His glasses came flying off of his face landing somewhere infront of him, and an ache began to spread across the back of his head and neck as well as a dull throbbing. He raised a hand to cradle the back of his head, murmuring a confused "ow", feeling Macy push herself up into a sitting position beside him as if she was startled too.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" a somewhat high pitched and pretty male voice called somewhere behind him, and Harry stiffened slightly, clenching his eyes shut.  
"Fuck, I'm so sorry." the voice said again, closer this time, "Are you alright? My mates are absolute dickheads, they were all like 'oh I bet you can't kick the ball over the pond tommo' and I'm too much of a tosser to let it go so I just had to prove it to them and then last minute my foot hit the wrong part of the ball and I knew as soon as it went into the air and I thought for a second my heart was going to stop because it was too low and it was heading right towards you and then it actually hit you and I swear it was an accident I'm so sorry I would never do something like that on purpose."

The owner of the voice was rambling, and Harry could pick up a slightly panicked tone. He heard someone step up beside him, and he was pretty sure they had knelt down to become level with him. It took him a second to remember that the person was most likely speaking to him, as he had just been hit in the head by something that was probably a soccer ball. He turned his head away from the person slightly, not wanting them to wonder why he had his eyes shut.  
"I'm good." he answered simply, not really used to communicating much with people he didn't know. He felt Macy lick his cheek, and he removed the hand from the back of his head, using it instead to pat his dog, letting her know he was okay.  
"Are you sure? That must of fucking hurt a shit tonne, I'm so sorry." he repeated again, and Harry found himself nearly chuckling at how much the boy was worried.  
He was about to tell the stranger that it was okay and it didn't hurt that bad, but he was interrupted before he could.  
"Oh shit, your glasses. Here." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, and was slightly shocked to feel something being pushed into his hand, and then he realised it was his glasses that had come off with the force of the impact.  
"O-oh, thanks.." he said, putting the glasses back on, now more willing to turn his head more towards the direction he thought the guy was. He was slightly confused as to how the guy knew that he couldn't just wait for Harry to reach out for the glasses on his own.  
"Least I can do mate, are you sure your heads alright? You don't have like a concussion or some shit?"  
Harry shook his head slowly, reaching up a hand to run it over the back of his head again. It was sore, he would admit, and the throbbing was quite annoying, but he was pretty sure he was okay.

"I think it was more of a shock than anything to be honest.." Harry said, and he heard the person chuckle quietly beside him.  
"Still, I don't think you should get up yet, give it a 'mo. Again, I'm like really sorry..hey, cute dog."  
Harry was endeared by how much this guy was talking, and he had such a pretty voice as well, it was high yet somewhat raspy and he found himself wanting to keep listening to him. But he didn't want to let himself become too intrigued, because Harry couldn't see this guy, for all he knew he could be some kind of creep.  
He was about to respond to the stranger when suddenly more voices got closer.  
"Christ Tommo, thought you were supposed to be good at soccer?"  
"Yeah Jesus Louis, we said kick it over the pond not kick it straight into the poor kid's head.."  
Harry felt himself growing uncomfortable because there were more people and he couldn't see them, he didn't know if he could trust them and he was beginning to grow uneasy, he curled in on himself slightly, the ache in his head adding to his discomfort. He told himself to keep taking deep breaths, and that Niall would be back soon.

"Fuck off both of you, take your stupid ball and go back to your game." The person, Louis, said, yet his voice was light-hearted and joking. He heard the sound of someone catching a ball in their hands, and then suddenly their loud voices and laughter were growing distant again.  
Louis turned back to face Harry, eyeing him curiously, eyebrows furrowing as he took in the boy's more curled in composure.  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly, and Harry swallowed nervously, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know what to say, was he alright?  
"Do you want me to go find that blonde haired guy you're always with?"  
At that, Harry lifted his head again, turning his head more to face Louis in confusion. How did he know about Niall? Did Louis see him at the park whenever he came here? Louis' inquiry seemed to distract him from the panic that was beginning to creep in on him, so he shook his head slightly.

"No.. he should be back pretty soon..How do you know about Niall?"  
Louis was glad that the boy had uncurled himself, and so he let out a breath of relief, falling in to a sitting position beside the brown haired boy. He ran a hand through his caramel coloured hair, before shrugging, even though he knew the other guy couldn't see.  
"I'm here quite a lot.. sometimes I come to just kick the ball around, or I come to study.. it's nice here. And some days when I'm here, I see you. You've always got blondie next to you, both blondies, actually." he added with a laugh.  
Harry was confused for a second before he realised Louis was talking about Macy. He let out a slight chuckle, nodding his head. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach at the mention that Louis saw him often.  
"She's really cute.. can I pat her?" Louis asked carefully. Harry hesitated for a second, before he nodded his head. Louis smiled, shuffling around so he was able to reach over and pat the dog carefully, letting his fingers run over her soft fur.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Louis spoke up again.  
"Do ya mind if I ask what your name is?" he said, and Harry shook his head.  
"Harry.." he said, not sure if he should give out his full name, but he eventually thought fuck it. "Styles, Harry Styles."  
"Harry Styles huh? What a posh sounding name. 'm Louis, Tomlinson."  
Harry snorted. "You think my name's posh and you have the last name Tomlinson?" he said, his lips quirking up slightly.  
Louis laughed, and it was a really pretty laugh, it made Harry's stomach feel fluttery and his smile grew slightly bigger.  
"Shut it." Louis replied jokingly. He stopped patting the dog and settled back into a sitting position beside Harry, his eyes taking in the other boy's appearance appreciatively.

"Is that Niall guy your boyfriend?" Louis asked before he could help himself, cursing his lack of brain to mouth filter.  
Harry pretty much choked, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "Niall? Boyfriend?" he squeaked, shaking his head quickly. "Niall's as straight as a pole." he added, not believing someone could think him and Niall were together.  
Louis laughed quietly, muttering an apology. He was about to say something stupid like 'what about you then? you straight as a pole?' but the appearance of the so called Niall stopped him. Niall approached them slowly, narrowing his eyes at Louis.

"Who are you, then?"  
Harry straightened when he heard Niall's voice, feeling more comfortable now that he had someone he knew with him.  
"Uh, this is Louis.. he um..."  
"I hit Harry in the head with a soccer ball." Louis finished for him, and Harry actually found himself laughing.  
"On accident, ofcourse." Louis added.  
"...Right." Niall said, eyes flickering to and from Louis and Harry. An awkward silence settled around them, and Louis cleared his throat, aware he was probably an unwelcomed addition to the group.  
"Right, well Harry... if you're sure you're okay, I better get back to my mates... they'll run wild without me. Again, I'm really sorry..." Louis said, turning towards Harry.  
Harry smiled slightly, nodding his head. "It's okay, I'm fine, promise." he said. Louis nodded and was about to get up before he stopped, hesitating slightly.

"Um," he began, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Can I.. like...have your number?" he asked Harry, his usual confidence lacking slightly.  
Harry stiffened, inhaling sharply. "Y-you want my number?" he asked confusingly, his heart beating slightly quicker, a flush spreading across his cheeks.  
Louis bit his lip, nodding without thinking. "Uh, yeah.. I wouldn't mind it.. I'd like to check up on you, make sure I didn't like give you brain damage or something.. And maybe I could, I don't know.. take you out sometime to make up for hitting you in the head 'cause of my poor aiming skills."

The blush on Harry's cheeks reddened, and he wanted desperately to hide his face. There was no way Louis was asking for his number, why would anyone ask for a blind guys number? And he was pretty positive that Louis knew he was blind, because he pushed Harry's glasses into his hand for him, and he's seen Harry around the park before so obviously he must have seen him walking with Macy's harness in his hands; Macy who wears a bright guide dog harness. And Louis wanted to take him out sometime? He could be doing it just because he's a nice guy and wants to make sure Harry's completely okay, but still.. Harry was sure that he was just unwanted baggage.  
"Um, I.." he waited for Niall to interrupt, because if Louis was some 30 year old creep there would be no way Niall would let him give out his number, but Niall's voice never came.  
"Y-yeah sure.. I guess."

Louis grinned at him, even though he knew Harry couldn't see it. He quickly grabbed the phone out of the pocket of his shorts, and added Harry into his contacts as Harry prattled off his number. He couldn't believe that the guy he had been drooling over for the last few months was actually giving him his number.. maybe Louis' poor aiming skills was actually a good thing.  
"My phone... it's like... one for..." Blind people, he should say, but Harry hated saying it out loud, even though he knew that's what he was. "People like me.. so I can't get text messages on it.. but you can leave voice messages and you can call.." he felt awkward telling Louis that, but he didn't want the other guy to send him text messages and then wonder why he never got an answer.  
"Okay, cool." Louis said happily, pushing himself up onto his feet. "I'll definitely call you soon." he said, and Harry felt himself blush again, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"See you guys.." Louis said one last time, before he turned and jogged away, Harry listening to his retreating footsteps before he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Damn Harry, how did you get a fit guy to ask for your number when you can't even see? That's some serious skills right there, mate, maybe you can teach me how to pick up chicks like that."  
Harry let out a breath of laughter, shaking his head, still not really believing that happened.  
"He's.. fit?" Harry asked, as Niall sat down beside him.  
Niall whistled before continuing. "Definitely, and I don't say that much about guys since I don't swing that way but damn, H. Want me to describe him to you?"  
Harry contemplated for a second before he shook his head. He desperately wanted to know what Louis looked like, to have some sort of image in his head to go with the other boy's pretty voice.. but if it came down to it, he wanted Louis to be the one telling him what he looked like.

***

It was two days later when Louis called Harry, and Harry had been anxiously awaiting the other boy to call him since he left the park, but he would never admit that to anyone else.  
He was lying in bed when his phone started ringing, with the default ring tone that went along with numbers Harry hadn't yet added to his contacts. His phone was an odd phone, custom built for blind people. It was built much like the older versions of phones, with number buttons that were numbered in braille. You could change the ring tone to different tunes so it was easier to know who was calling before you answered.There were also other buttons to do things like accept calls, decline calls, and to do other limited things. There were definitely more extensive, detailed phones made for blind people, with things like a built in voice to read out text messages, but the family could only afford this one, so he wasn't complaining.

>

The sound slightly startled him, but his heart started thumping for a completely different reason. He sat up, reaching over towards his bedside table, grabbing around blindly before he grasped the phone in his hand. He had owned this phone since he first became blind, so he was now pretty much automatically aware of where all the buttons were, so he quickly pressed the button to accept the call.  
"Hello?" he said nervously, and he felt his lips quirking up as he heard the other voice.  
"Hey! Harry! It's Louis, from the park, I kind of hit you in the head with a soccer ball, remember?"  
Harry chuckled quietly, nodding his head for no reason. "Yeah, Louis, I remember."  
"Good, I thought I might have given you memory loss or something. So your head all good then?"  
"Yeah, it's all good. I told you I was fine, so you really didn't need to check up on me.."  
"Oh, you believed that I wanted your number just to check up on you? That was just an excuse, truth is I think you're really fit and I wouldn't mind taking you out some time."

All air left Harry's lungs, and he blushed again. Louis was really straight to the point, it was quite endearing, but Harry still couldn't believe him. Louis must have taken the silence for hesitance, because he quickly spoke up again with a groan.  
"I say shit without thinking sometimes, sorry."  
"N-no, it's fine.. I just.. I don't know.. I kind of can't believe it.."  
"Believe what?"  
"That you want to take me out.. because I...you know, can't see.. or whatever.." Harry felt himself blushing more, feeling like an idiot. Louis laughed through the phone.  
"Seriously? I kind of gathered that you were blind from the first time I saw you, because you had your dog and your friend was guiding you with his arm, didn't stop me from fawning over you like an idiot but, never could muster up the courage to approach you though.. thought you might think I was some kind of creep."  
"Y-you've been fawning over me?"  
"'Course I have." he said earnestly, and Harry felt his heart beat quicken. This had never happened to him before.. when people first saw him, they saw his glasses, or Macy, or if he had his cane they saw that.. they saw his disability.. not his looks.. or his personality.. or just, him.  
"Wow."

Louis chuckled. "So anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come out with me tomorrow? I can pick you up."  
Harry swallowed nervously, unease beginning to kick in slightly. He was quiet for a few moments. He never usually wanted to go anywhere with anyone unless it was with Niall or his family, and to somewhere he's familiar with. But for some reason, he found himself wanting to go with Louis, except he knew he couldn't, not yet.  
"Look, I'd love to Louis.. but I really don't know who you are aside from your name and the fact that you have terrible aiming skills.."  
That cause a "hey!" to erupt from Louis and Harry chuckled before continuing.  
"And my Mum.. there's no way she would let go out with someone she's never met, and I really should know more about you before I let you take me out... since... I don't have my eyesight to help me out with that."  
He was expecting Louis to give up, since it was a lot to go through just to take someone out. But instead, Louis laughed fondly.  
"Okay, how about I come over to your house tomorrow? I can meet your Mum, and you can ask me anything you want."  
Harry froze, frowning slightly. "Seriously?" he asked, not really believing Louis was that willing.  
"'Course, unless you don't want me to.."  
Harry was quick to object, "No! I do!"  
"Well then great! What's your address?"  
Harry gave Louis his address, then the two said goodbye, Louis' promise of "see you tomorrow!" causing Harry to smile, a proper, happy smile.

***

Tomorrow came quickly. It was just after lunch and Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room nervously when he heard the doorbell. Anne walked through the living room with a smile on her face. She was excited, because it seemed that her son was finally getting out into the world and making new friends. Harry's heart thumped as he heard her open the door, and he got up onto his feet, making his way down the hall also, stopping just behind his Mum. He was able to navigate his way through his house without help, he knew this place like the back of his hand.  
"Hello, dear! You must be Louis!" Harry heard his Mum exclaim.  
Louis laughed, nodding his head. "That's me! And I'm guessing you must be Mrs. Styles?"  
"Ms. Selley, actually. But you can call me Anne." Louis smiled warmly and held out his hand for Anne to shake, which she did happily. Harry heard Louis take a few steps into the house, and then the attention was directed towards him.

"Hey Harry." Louis said with a smile. Harry smiled shyly, face tilting to the ground slightly.  
"Hey.." he said softly.  
Louis couldn't help but notice how adorable Harry looked. He was wearing black skinny jeans like the other day, but this time he had on an oversized red sweater. His curls were dangling over his face, and he had on his signature black lensed glasses too. He wasn't wearing shoes, only a pair of white socks.  
After a bit of scuffling around, and some more conversation with Harry's Mum, Harry and Louis were left alone, seated on the couch in the living room.

"So, you wanted to get to know me before you let me take you out?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Okay then, ask away!"  
Harry froze for a second, not really knowing what he wanted to ask. He supposed he should start with the basics.  
"How old are you?"  
"Nineteen." Louis answered easily, "You?"  
Nineteen, that was only two years older than himself.  
"'m seventeen. Uh, do you go to school?"  
"Yep, just started Uni. I'm studying to become a drama teacher since I've been told I'm so good at over-reacting and being a drama queen, so why not make a career out of it."  
Harry found himself smiling. By the sound of Louis' energetic voice and the fact that he talked a lot, it didn't surprise him. "Do you go to school?"  
Harry 's smile dropped slightly, and he shuffled self consciously. "'Thought I was asking you the questions.." he mumbled quietly. He didn't really like talking about himself, especially about the things that have been impacted because of his eyesight.  
"Sorry, like I've said before, I'm all mouth and no brain. You don't need to answer."  
"No, it's okay. I'm home-schooled, so."  
"That's cool, you don't even need to leave the comfort of your home."  
Louis was right, but he wasn't about to say that he wished he had to leave the comfort of his home to go to school like normal people his age.  
"Yeah..So, where do you live?"

Harry and Louis kept chatting for around an hour, and by the end of it Harry found himself relaxing easily around the other boy. Louis was energetic and happy and when he spoke it sounded like he was smiling, which was odd, but Harry liked it. Anne popped in a few times, and by the end Harry had found out that Louis still lives at home because his Mum is trying to raise six kids on her owns so Louis wants to be there to help out as much as possible. He goes to the local community university instead of taking the scholarship he was offered to go to London, even though his Mum wanted him to go. He works at a music store on the weekends. He found out that the boys he was playing soccer with that day at the park are Liam and Zayn, Louis' two best mates. Louis loves playing soccer, and was part of the soccer team when he was in highschool. Louis had a girlfriend when he was in tenth grade, but he broke up with her because, in his words; "I am most definitely gay." (Harry had blushed at that, mumbling that he was too, which caused Louis to smile happily.) He also found out that he's taller than Louis, much to Louis' dismay.

"So... you willing to let me take you out now? I know this wicked milkshake place that we could go to."  
Harry hesitated, biting his lip. "Mum?" he called out eventually.  
Anne shuffled into the living room with a "yes?"  
"Louis wants to take me out.. is that okay?"  
Anna hummed for a second. "I don't see why not, as long as you want to dear. And Louis, I'd like to give you my number incase you need to call.."  
Louis nodded in agreement, before turning to Harry expectantly. "So, what do you say?"  
Harry felt nervous butterflies, and part of him wants to say no just so he can stay in the safety of his home. Louis will see what he's like outside his house, where he's awkward and anxious because he can't see. Louis will realise how much of a dead weight he is. But instead, he found himself saying; "Sure."  
Louis pretty much jumped up and down, grinning happily. Harry managed to smile too, mainly because Louis definitely doesn't act like he's nineteen years old.

Louis got up to receive Anne's number, and Anne pulled him into the kitchen quietly.  
"You seem like a nice boy Louis, so I hope I can trust you to keep my boy safe.. he's a lot more delicate than other people, and he might need some help to get around and such.. don't be worried if he doesn't let you in straight away, he can be a little hard to get to know, but he truly is a wonderful boy.."  
Louis puts his hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me. I've been wanting to take your son out for ages, I'm not going to mess things up."

***

The only thing Harry had to do was pull on some converse, and now he's sitting in the passenger seat of Louis' car. The radio was playing softly in the background, and Harry fiddled with his fingers absentmindedly. He had decided to go without his cane or Macy, because he didn't want to add more reasons for Louis to think he was weird. When they pulled up at presumably the milkshake place Louis was talking about, Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for probably eventually making himself look like a fool. He was about to open the door, but he hears Louis mutter a "no, wait" as he quickly got out of the car and went to Harry's side, opening the door for him.  
Harry smiled shyly, as he gets out of the car, trying his best not to stumble over his own feet. After hearing the slam of the car door, Harry takes a breath in. He can hear the voices of people around them.

"I-is it busy?" he asked, and Louis hummed, his voice close. "Yeah, kind of I guess."  
Harry swallowed nervously, feeling nervous butterflies explode into his stomach.  
He wanted to desperately to just be able to walk into the shop with ease by himself, but he knew he couldn't, a tinge of shame spread through him.  
"D-Do you mind.." he asked, before stopping, not knowing what to say without sounding like an idiot. Do you mind leading me like I'm some sort of dog? Louis seemed to catch on himself, because suddenly his hand was on Harry's arm. Harry smiled in appreciation, letting himself grab onto Louis' arm as he raised it.  
"You don't need to be scared to ask me for anything, okay?"

The reassuring words made Harry's chest feel warm, and he let his head hang slightly as he nodded, smiling a little, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Louis lead him easily into the shop, slowly, yet not slow enough to make Harry feel stupid. As Harry heard the dingle of the bell above the door as they stepped in, the scent of a whole heap of sweet things filled his nostrils and made his mouth water.  
"Where are we?" he asked, and Louis smiled next to him, turning slightly to look at him.  
"A place called Rosie's. They make the best milkshakes and icecream in the whole world, I reckon. I used to come here all the time when I was a kid, hadn't really had a reason to come back here for a while, so thanks for that."  
Harry smiled, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Louis manoeuvred them so that they were standing at the front desk . Harry could hear people talking all around him. When he was first trying to deal with not being able to see, he had become overwhelmed by all the sounds he could hear and it was quite a rough thing to deal with, however he's grown used to it by now, and is able to block things out if he tries.

"What'do you want?" Louis asked, and Harry stilled. He didn't know what flavours there were, and he didn't want to say something basic or stupid like "chocolate", he also didn't want to have to make Louis read everything out to him. Before he could panic, he muttered out an; "Ah, you come here more than me so you'll know whats good, I'll just get whatever you get." After Louis double checked to make sure that was okay, he nodded, and Harry heard him ordering two large cotton candy flavoured milkshakes with whipped cream. Harry took a breath in when Louis took his arm away from Harry's hold to get out the money (after Harry had scoffed and said he was going to pay, but Louis wouldn't take no for an answer). He hated the feeling of being isolated in an unfamiliar place, but before he could work himself up, he felt the presence of Louis' hand on the small of his back and it sent butterflies exploding through his stomach.

With a small amount of pressure, Louis lightly pushed Harry infront of him through the crowded café, coming to a stop at a two seater table near the window. Louis pulled the chair out for Harry, helping him sit down, Harry mumbling out a shy thankyou with pink cheeks, and then Louis sat in the seat opposite of him. Louis was awfully fond of the way Harry was always blushing, it made him smile quite a bit if he was being honest. He was also awfully fond of the boy's curls, and he so much wanted to reach out and run his hands through them, but he figured they weren't at that stage yet, definitely not.  
They exchanged small talk for a bit, before Harry heard someone who must be the waiter putting down two drinks on the table, and after Louis said a happy thankyou, Harry thanked her as well. Slowly, so he didn't knock the drink over, he glided his hand over the table, until he felt the drink bump into his hands, then he curled his hands around it and brought it close, finding the straw and sucking. It was good, really good. It was super sweet, in a way that definitely matched Louis' personality, and he was pretty sure it just sugar sugar sugar, but it was delicious.

"Do you like it?" Louis asked expectantly, as if Harry not liking his favourite milkshake would actually disappoint him. Harry nodded his head, letting the straw fall out of his mouth.  
"It's so good." he replied, and Louis beamed at him, finally taking a sip for himself.

"So, Curly, what do you do with yourself when you aren't at the park with your blonde friends?" Louis asked, striking up conversation. Harry hesitated, (and his stomach fluttered at the nickname) churning over what to say in his head. What did he do?  
"Uh.. well I used to be really into baking I guess."  
"Used to be?"  
Harry sighed, nodding his head. "I can't really do it now since.. ya know."  
Louis frowned, tilting his head. "I don't see why not being able to see means you can't bake anymore."  
"It's too much of an effort, I don't want to be a nuisance to my family and ask them to help, so."  
Louis hummed, and Harry wanted to know what he was thinking.  
"I seriously doubt anyone could ever see you as a nuisance, Harry." (Harry blushed) "You're going to help me bake one day, okay? Because I can't cook for shit."  
Harry couldn't help but feel warm that Louis was implying of wanting to see him more than just today, and also the fact that Louis asked Harry to help him and not the other way around.  
"O-okay." he stammered, smiling around his straw.

"And you want to be a drama teacher right? So does that mean you like acting?" Harry found himself asking, and Louis nodded, before realising his mistake.  
"Yeah I guess so. I was told my blue eyes and beautiful features could get me onto the big screen easily, so I might just ditch the whole teacher idea and flutter my eyelashes all the way to Hollywood." Louis answered in a joking tone, but Harry found himself perking slightly.  
"Blue eyes?" he asked quickly, cataloguing the information in his head, already beginning to form his own image of what Louis looked like.  
"O-oh, yeah. I have blue eyes.."  
Harry found himself smiling, he had always liked blue eyes, far more prettier than his dark green ones (well, previously dark green ones, they were now a weird ghosty green colour)

"And what about the rest of you?" Harry asked awkwardly, realising how weird it sounded.  
"Huh?" Louis replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Harry blushed slightly, head tilting downwards.  
"Uh, what do um, like, look like?"  
Louis hesitated, he had never been asked that before, he didn't really know how to describe himself.  
"I'm sorry, I know it's a weird question.."  
"No it's okay, must be annoying not having a visual of me, you only have my horrid voice to go by."  
"I just want to know whether or not you're fit enough for me to be seen with." Harry replied cheekily, smiling when Louis scoffed, but it soon dropped.  
"Your voice isn't horrid, by the way. It's nice, it's light, and cheerful, chirpy, like a bird."

"I'm gonna ignore that you just said my voice sounds like a bird, and instead answer your previous question. I guess I have like semi-tanned skin, and um, my hair.. it's a weird colour, guess you could say it's brown. It's kind of annoyingly floppy right now, I should probably get a haircut actually. Girls have told me I have nice cheekbones? Whatever the hell that means. I'm terribly ordinary and probably a shit explainer, sorry. Like I've told you before, I'm shorter than you, which is annoying because I'm older than you. I haven't got the best body in the world, I don't like my stomach, but everything else is just kind of flat. I'm telling you now, you're definitely more of a looker."  
Harry was listening intently, using all the information he was given to create some sort of visual representation in his mind. It was frustrating that he didn't know for sure what Louis looked like, and probably never would. He blushed again at Louis' comment and he shook his head, curls bobbing.

"Last time I saw myself I was 14 and in that horrid puberty stage. If I look anything like I did then, I am not a "looker"".  
Louis snorted, shaking his head as if he didn't believe what Harry was saying.  
"Mate, you have like the fittest body, and your hair, it's so adorable. All curly and chocolately and soft looking. Your lips are pretty, and I never thought I'd be calling someone's lips pretty, but guess I can make an exception for you. I haven't seen your eyes but I'm sure they're pretty as well. And your voice, how is your fucking voice pretty too?"  
Harry was blushing wildly now, looking down at the table, biting his lip as he smiled. Louis looked at him fondly, a small blush of his own dusted across his cheeks.  
"I wasn't lying when I said I've been fawning over you for a while, Curly."  
Harry didn't know what to say, he just nodded his head awkwardly, smile never leaving his face, which was a new thing for him.

***

The next hour passed easily, even after they finished their drinks, the two boys stayed at Rosie's, chatting about anything and everything. Harry hadn't been this open with anyone for a very long time, and the only person he usually talked to this much outside his family was Niall, but Harry was shocked to find that even after such a short period, he was almost completely comfortable around the other boy.  
"Want to get out of here?" Louis eventually asked, and Harry's heart seemed to plummet, he didn't really want to go home, he was enjoying himself.  
"We can go get icecream at the pier?"  
Harry brightened up at that, still unbelieving that Louis wanted to spend time with him, but he found himself grinning at the prospect of that, a big, happy grin.  
"Well would you look at that, you have dimples, Curly. Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter."  
Louis reached over and let his finger slide over one, and Harry stiffened at the contact, but it wasn't unwelcomed. He blushed even more, Louis' finger warm against his cheek.

***

The pier was loud and people bumped into Harry quite a bit, but Louis' arm was slung around his waist, keeping him close to his side, keeping him feeling slightly safer. He hadn't been to the pier since he was a little boy, but he could remember the excitement. There was pretty much a constant fair at the pier, a few rides, vendors, children running everywhere. It smelt like a mix of cotton candy and the sea, and if you walked away from the busy part of the pier for a moment, you could hear the ocean lapping quietly beneath you.  
"If you want to leave, let me know, kay? It's insanely busy." Louis said to his side, really close to him. Harry nodded his head, but he was okay for now, as long as Louis kept him feeling secure anyway. They came to a stop, and Harry was guessing that they were at the icecream vendor.  
"What flavour do you want?" Louis asked and Harry hummed for a second.  
"Vanilla." he answered eventually, and Louis nodded, ordering himself a mint choc chip one. Before Louis could pay though, Harry chipped in.  
"I'm paying this time, I don't care what you say, you paid at Rosie's so I'm paying here." He shrugged Louis' arm off of him so he could manoeuvre himself to get his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans, Louis letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine." he mumbled.

As he slipped the wallet out of his pocket, someone knocked into him, making him stumble slightly. He heard an older man's voice apologise so he shook his head, saying it's fine, reaching out to grab onto Louis again, except his hand only grabbed onto air. It happened quickly, like it always does, a split second thing. His chest tightened and the air seemed to thin around him, all he could hear was the constant never ending noise of the busy fair around him, all he could see was darkness, and he couldn't feel anything, no familiarity, no safety. He couldn't breathe. He managed to choke out a; "Louis?" he voice cracking slightly. It took Louis a few moments to answer, and in those few minutes Harry's heart beat grew louder, rattling against his ribcage. He felt alone, he felt scared, warnings started to flash through his mind "he's gone, alone, left you", but then he felt a hand grab onto his arm, fingers curling around him reassuringly.

"Hey, sorry, some kid in their pram dropped their stuffed animal and I jogged a few steps away to give it back to them, I should have told you." Louis hadn't seemed to catch on to Harry's panic, he grabbed the cash out of Harry's wallet and paid the man at the vendor who was getting more and more impatient and then took both icecreams in his hands. It was only when he went to give Harry his icecream that he noticed Harry's stiff composure, and the fact that his breaths were short and shallow.  
"Oh shit, Harry, are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft. Harry tried his best to stay calm, and he swallowed thickly, trying to push away the panic that was gnawing at him because Louis was here, he hadn't left, but it was still very loud and he could feel the amount of people around him.  
"I-"  
Louis managed to put both icecreams into one hand, before he reached over, grabbing Harry's bicep reassuringly.  
"Talk to me Haz, I'm right here. Is it because I left for a second? I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I should have said something, but it was just for a second and I thought nothing would happen in that second, what's going on?"

Harry couldn't answer because it seemed like the air was growing thinner and thinner, and it was getting harder for him to breath. Louis was going to think he was an idiot, he was going to realise now that it wasn't worth having Harry for a friend, and those thoughts made Harry worse.  
He heard Louis mutter a "shit", before he felt the hand slide down his arm to grab his hand, and then suddenly he was being pulled quickly, being lead somewhere so fast he couldn't even focus on the fact that he was panicking, it wasn't until he realised he was walking on something soft (sand?) that Louis stopped, hand sliding up his arm again. Wherever they were, it was quieter, Harry couldn't feel or hear people crowding around him, he could only hear his own fast paced breathing and the sound of waves.

"Breathe for me, Haz. I knew it was too much of a busy place, I knew it. I shouldn't have suggested coming here, I'm sorry."  
He was faintly aware of Louis talking but he was too aware of himself, trying to calm himself down to focus on it. He tried to remember what he was taught about keeping himself from panicking, but his thoughts were all jumbled. Why did this always happen to him?  
He was brought back to the present however, when he felt a hand press to his cheek.  
"H? Haz, hey, you're okay. I'm right here, it's only us. C-can you hear the waves? Focus on the sound of them, yeah? Or focus on the wind, can you feel it? It's making your curls go crazy, swirling them around."  
Harry could feel it now, he could feel his hair tickling his face, and he could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach. He could also feel the sun shining down on him, and he could feel Louis' hand pressed softly to his cheek. His breathing slowed slightly, and he blinked a few times, a few of the tears that had been threatening to spill ran down his cheeks. Louis didn't comment, just used his free hand to brush them away, making Harry's breath hitch.

"I love the beach, there's the sun, and the sand, and the water. Me and the lads used to come here a lot, just to kick back and enjoy the serenity of it all. I used to surf too, don't laugh. I still have my board, but I haven't used it for a very long time, haven't really had the time. We used to have sand castle competitions too, mind you we were all about 16 at the time, mature lads huh? I always won, ofcourse. Liam and Zayn always used to say it wasn't fair because I would always knock parts of their castles down, but if you ask me they should have better defence skills. When I bring my siblings here, we walk along the beach and collect shells, and then we all sit down together and go through them all. We take the most prettiest ones and leave the rest, we have a big collection at home. Sometimes it's nice to just sit down in the sand though and listen, let the sun shine on your face. D'you like the beach, Haz?"

Harry was listening intently, Louis' pretty voice doing wonders to his panic, soothing him. His breathing had gone back to normal, and the tightness that he feels during a panic attack had loosened.  
"I used to, but I haven't really been here for a long time. I used to come here with Mum and Gemma, we'd spend the entire day here just relaxing, messing around, swimming. We'd stay until it was night, and the only light was from the lights on the pier, and then we'd go on the ferris wheel and look up at the stars."  
Louis was smiling at Harry fondly, his eyes shimmering. "Sounds lovely." he said softly, and Harry nodded, clearing his throat.

"'m sorry."  
"For what?" Louis questioned, letting his thumb rub across Harry's cheek softly. Harry shrugged his shoulders, leaning into the touch slightly.  
"For freaking out."  
Louis shook his head, stepping closer to Harry. "It's okay, you can't help it."  
"Sometimes it just all gets a bit too much, ya know? The people and the noise and the fact that I can't see... and then I reached out for you and you weren't there and I just... I got scared for a second."  
Louis' heart broke slightly, and he reached both arms around Harry, pulling him in to a hug, making sure to keep the icecreams in his hand away from Harry's back. Harry melted into the touch easily, his own arms curling around Louis tightly as he took a deep breath in, buring his face in the junction between Louis' neck and shoulder. Louis smelt like mint and cotton candy, he smelt safe.  
"'m here." Louis said soothingly, and Harry nodded his head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the only sound the sound of the waves, before Louis pulled back.

"You know what will make you feel better? This." He pushed the icecream into Harry's hand, and Harry smiled tentatively, bringing it up to his mouth, however he kind of missed, and a bit of it ended up on his nose. Louis laughed, and it sounded sweet and fond, before Harry felt Louis brush the dollop of icecream off his nose.  
"Come on, let's go sit down." Louis grabbed Harry's hand gently, and tugged him along down the beach, until they found a nice spot, both of them sinking into the soft sand. That's where the stayed for the rest of the day, eating their icecreams, talking about anything and everything, until Louis drove Harry home just in time for dinner.

***

The next time Louis took Harry out was the following week. They'd been talking quite constantly since the milkshake and pier date (Harry didn't know if it was a date, he didn't know what to call it, was it just a friend thing? Two bros hanging out doing bro things? Although he didn't think calling eachother cute was a bro thing to do), Louis called pretty much every second night if not every night, and the two would stay up chatting for hours. Louis talked about his day at uni, about how is family is going, and Harry would talk about anything he wanted to talk about.  
This time, Louis took Harry to the park. It was early morning on a Wednesday, Louis had no classes and Harry was caught up on his school work at home. Harry chucked on some simple black skinny jeans and a white shirt, his simple everyday look, since Louis said to dress comfortably. As they walked through the park together, Harry held on to Louis' arm for support and direction, the two brushing eachother everytime they stepped.

"What're you wearing?" Harry asked as they walked along a path that went through the park. Probably an odd question, but Harry wanted to know. Louis raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.  
"Honestly? Just some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, nothing too spiffy." Harry hummed and then suddenly they stopped. Harry could hear Louis throwing something up and down in his free hand, it was a soccerball.  
"What've you got in your hand?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly. Louis chuckled, dropping the ball to the ground.  
"A soccerball."  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching up his nose (Louis found it incredibly adorable).

"Are we meeting up with Zayn and Liam or something?" he asked curiously, slightly confused. He wouldn't mind it, but he would prefer if it was just him and Louis.  
Louis laughed, shaking his head.  
"Nope."  
"Then why do you have a soccer ball?"  
"'Cause we're gonna play soccer."  
Harry scoffed, laughing incredulously.  
"You do realise I'm blind, right?" he asked, causing Louis to laugh, the sound making Harry's heart jump.  
"Yes Harry, I'm aware you're blind. But just because your eyes don't work doesn't mean your legs don't work right?"  
Harry snorted, shaking his head. "How the hell am I supposed to play soccer if I can't see the ball, Lewis?"  
"Well, Harold, that's easy. We won't play actual soccer, we'll just kick the ball back and forth. I'll kick it straight to your feet so you don't have to see it, then you'll kick it straight back. Easy!"

Harry pinched his eyebrows together, a cheeky smile hinting at his lips. "But you're a shit aimer." he said in a loud whisper, which caused Louis to laugh, lightly shoving Harry's shoulder.  
"Fuck you, Styles. That was one time."  
Harry found himself grinning, his dimples popping, as he tilted his head to the side. "Unless you purposefully kicked the ball at my head so you could talk to me?"  
Louis squawked, holding his hand to his chest. However, a blush did spread across his cheeks, he was glad Harry couldn't see it.  
"Trust me, I have way more game than that. If I could, I'd have my first meeting with you be way more proper, I'd have wooed you straight away, Styles."  
"Oh, so you're trying to woo me?" Harry still couldn't believe this was happening, that he was flirting (was he?) with a fit guy who had been fawning over him, who thought he was cute, who wanted to spend time with him. It just didn't happen, not to blind people like him, but he was rolling with it.  
"I don't know, is it working?" Louis asked, dropping his voice. A light blush spread across Harry's cheeks as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe."

Louis grinned, tapping Harry's dimple happily, before he pulled his arm away from Harry's gently, walking off the path onto the grass clearing. Harry stilled for a second, not knowing what to do.  
"Walk forward, H, there's nothing for you to trip over."  
So Harry did, and he kept walking until Louis called an 'okay, stop!'  
Harry stood there awkwardly, biting his lip.  
"Relax, there's no one around, just me. I'm gonna kick the ball to you now, okay?"  
Harry nodded slowly, hearing the sound of Louis' foot connecting with the ball, and then he felt it softly hit his feet.

"Ha! See, I can aim!" Louis called and Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head. He pulled his eyebrows together as he felt the ball with his foot, before he pulled his foot back and kicked it.  
"Told you it'd be easy!" Louis said happily, and Harry couldn't help but smile back, shaking his head. It had been years since he last kicked a ball, he had never bothered trying to.  
They kept it up for around half an hour, until both boys grew slightly bored.  
"Wanna grab some lunch?" Louis said as he dribbled the ball over to Harry, nudging his arm to let him know he was close.  
"Yeah, definitely. Know any places?"  


"I know a sick pizza place not too far away from here, we can walk there?" and Harry nodded.

Instead of letting Harry hang on to his arm, Louis picked up the ball and threw his free arm over Harry's shoulders, his hand resting against Harry comfortably. Harry found himself blushing again at the close contact, hanging his head slightly so his curls dangled infront of his face. Even after only hanging out with Louis a couple of times, he had gathered that the other boy wasn't scared of personal contact. The two began walking, Harry trusting that Louis would lead him in a path where he couldn't trip over.   
"Hey, Louis?" he asked quietly, and Louis hummed, leaning in to him slightly.

"Arewejusttwofriendshangingout?" he said in a rush, blushing even more at his words. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Harry curiously.  
"Huh?"  
"Friends, hanging out, is that all we're doing... all we're ever going to do, all you want to do?"  
Louis couldn't help but smile slightly, shrugging.  
"I'd love to say that when we hung out the other day, it was a sort of date. I'd also love to say that this is a sort of date too, but only if you want it to be."  
"Date? Really?" Harry asked in pretty much a whisper, and Louis pulled him closer, because why not.  
"Still don't believe it, Haz? 'm proper infatuated with you, ya know. Got a silly little crush on you."  
"Crush, on me?" he asked, heart hammering, flush spreading, chest warm.  
"Is it so hard to believe?"  
"I'm blind, Louis."

The way Harry said those words, like it was something so terribly wrong with him, making him undeserving of anything, broke Louis' heart.  
"I know, and I don't care. Your blindness isn't everything about you, Haz. It's one of the things, yeah, but it's not everything."  
Harry smiled shyly, the words making his entire body feel warm. Carefully, he curled his arm around Louis' waist, pulling him in for a side hug.  
"You know, maybe I have a silly little crush on you, too." Harry said with a quiet laugh, and Louis beamed.  
"Mine's more like a silly big crush, actually. As soon as I saw you a few months ago, walking with Macy and Niall, I was like holy shit who is that fit guy, and since then I've been maybe purposefully coming here just to try and catch a glimpse of you, like some stupid creepy stalker, dunno why I was ever scared to talk to you, turns out you're a big softy, huh?"  
"Months?" Harry asked, pouting slightly. "We could have started talking months ago, but we only started talking last week and all because you kicked a ball into my head?"

Louis snorted, laughing quietly. "Am I really so fun to hang out with that you wished we started talking months ago?"  
Harry was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "You make me feel normal," he replied quietly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. At that, Louis dropped his soccer ball on the ground, rounding on Harry, bringing both of his hands up to cup the curly haired boy's cheeks. Harry stiffened, shocked at the sudden change of contact.  
"Harry you are anything but normal, in the most amazing ways possible." he said quietly.  
Harry's heart rate picked up, and his light blush become a bigger blush, he thought Louis could probably feel it where his hands were cupping his cheeks.

"You don't even really know me." he mumbled, head ducked slightly.  
"I know enough." Louis whispered, and he felt the yearning of wanting to lean in and kiss the younger boy, but he forced himself not to.  
"Promise me that you aren't making this up, that it's not some sick joke, that you actually genuinely think this." Harry said, slightly crazily.  
Louis shook his head, unbelieving that Harry really thought he was this unworthy of attention. "I promise you, Haz. I'll prove it to you too, I'm not going anywhere."  
Harry swallowed thickly, not wanting to get emotional, but he nodded, and then the two boys continued on their way to the pizza shop, where they ordered too much pizza, ate too much pizza, chatted for hours, and laughed a whole heap.

***

"Tell me why you're here again?" Harry asked Louis, who was sitting beside him on the couch in his living room. Louis sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Because you called me this morning saying you were bored and lonely."  
"And you just decided to drop everything and come here?"  
"Not like I was doing much anyway."  
"You were studying! That's important!"  
"Not as important as you." Louis said with a shit-eating grin. Harry scoffed, fighting the blush on his cheeks.  
"Shut up." he said quietly, and Louis grinned, leaning in to pinch Harry's cheek softly. Harry smiled, and Louis leant back into the couch.  
It was quiet for a few moments, before Harry spoke up again.  
"I was sad, too." Harry said quietly, and Louis frowned, turning his head to look at Harry. Harry pushed his glasses up further subconsciously, and Louis leant forward again.

"Why were you sad?" he asked softly.  
Harry shrugged, head facing away from Louis. "Sometimes I wake up sad, dunno why. I have medication for it."  
This new piece of information made Louis' heart ache, knowing that once upon a time Harry had to have been worse in order to get the meds.  
"Usually when I wake up sad, I don't want to speak to anyone, I just want to lay in bed all day. But for some reason, this morning, I just wanted to call you, to hear your voice."  
Warmth spread through Louis' body, his heart beating fast, a blush covering his cheeks. He smiled brilliantly, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him into a tight and squishy hug.

It had been over a month since their first meeting, and since then there had been a lot more "dates", a lot more talking, getting to know eachother, the two becoming closer and closer and now, they're pretty much inseparable. They were still only "friends" who happened to have mutual crushes on eachother, but neither of them were complaining really. Harry now trusted Louis pretty much completely, and felt at ease (aside from the constant butterflies) around him. Harry had even showed Louis his eyes, and Louis' only response had been. "They're quite beautiful, actually."  
Harry huffed against Louis, even though he definitely didn't mind the hug at all. "You're squishing me." he mumbled and Louis giggled, ruffling Harry's hair.  
They stayed like that for a bit, before Louis got an idea.

"Remember when we first hung out? I said I wanted to bake with you one day. Let's do that now, let's bake a cake."  
"Seriously?" Harry asked, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Yes! Come on, let's do it!" Louis jumped to his feet, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him up also. The sudden movement sent his head spinning for a second, but he didn't get to think about it because Louis was tugging him quickly towards the kitchen, his hands still grasping Harry's.  
"Okay, Chef, let's get started." Louis said, standing in the middle of Harry's kitchen after dropping his hands. Harry snorted, shaking his head, as he walked over to the cabinet that held the bowls. Harry didn't need any help getting around this place, he knew every small detail of his own house. He opened it and grabbed a bowl, putting it on the bench, before he went around and grabbed all the other bits he would need.

"What type of cake do you want?" Harry asked as he walked up to the fridge. Louis came up behind him.  
"Um, definitely chocolate, Harold." Harry laughed softly, nodding. He went around and grabbed all the ingredients they would need, surprised he still remembered from all the baking he did years ago.  
Before getting started he knelt down infront of the oven, turning it on and fiddling with it until he hoped he had it right.  
"Lou, is this set to 350 degrees?" he asked cautiously, not knowing for sure if he had done it correctly. He heard Louis come up behind him, kneeling down also.  
"Yep." he said, popping the P. Harry grinned, nodding, happy he was able to do so much by himself. Louis was grinning also, just because seeing Harry happy and confident and free was making him horribly happy.

"Okay, now we gotta mix all the stuff together. Can you measure it out? You'll probably make less of a mess then me." Harry said, leading Louis back over to the bench.  
"Sure thing," Louis said with a smile.  
"Uhm, I actually can't remember the exact measuring of everything," Harry began sheepishly, "There's a cookbook around here somewhere though.."  
"Nope, I say we just wing it. I don't follow anyone's rules, we're doing it the tommo way."  
Harry couldn't help but giggle, shaking his head. "Are you sure?" he questioned, and Louis nodded. "One hundred percent sure."

They definitely did not put the correct measurements of ingredients in, but neither of them could care, because they were both laughing and joking around, Louis making jokes every two seconds.  
"Okay, now we gotta mix it all together." Harry said with a laugh, grasping around blindly to try and find the spoon. Louis, not being a good cook at all, reached over and grabbed the beater, shrugging to himself. This mixed stuff right? He put it into the bowl of dry ingredients and pressed the on button, pretty much squealing as the flour and powder exploded infront of him, coating his face and hair and the bench and cabinets. Harry felt some of it land on him, and he jumped slightly, turning to Louis.

"Tell me you didn't.." he questioned slowly, shuffling over to where he was pretty sure Louis was. Louis stayed silent, blinking down at the bowl, before turning his head to Harry.  
"Um.."  
Harry grinned as he reached out, both hands coming to grab Louis' face. As soon as he touched the other boy's skin, he could feel it coated with flour and the other powders, and he started laughing, big and loud.  
"You're such an idiot," he said between laughs, his cheeks hurting from smiling so big. "You really meant it when you said that you can't cook for shit."  
Louis held his chest in mock offence, reaching over to the flour bag and pushing his hand in, grabbing a handful of flour. He threw it at Harry, who coughed as it landed on his face and went into his mouth, but it didn't stop him from laughing. 

"Shut upppp," Louis drawled with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. When Harry calmed down from laughing, his face flushed and dimples still out, he moved closer to Louis, shaking his head.  
"You seriously can't have thought that was going to end well, you use the beaters to combine with the wet ingredients, Louis." Harry said fondly and Louis rolled his eyes.  
"Well I know that now, don't I?" he huffed, but he was smiling, even though there was flour literally all over his face and through his hair. The two managed to get back on track, though Harry kept having to stop to laugh every few seconds because apparently it was that funny. Eventually they had all the ingredients combined together, the mixture a dark brown colour, and probably too lumpy, but oh well.

Louis dipped his finger in, popping it into his mouth. "Tastes good." he said. Harry moved over, reaching out for the bowl, but Louis pulled it away. "Who said you could have some?" Louis said teasingly, and Harry huffed.  
"You wouldn't have been able to make it without me."  
Louis hummed for a second. "You can have the spoon."  
Harry let his mouth hang open slightly, "And you get the whole bowl full of mixture? How is that fair?" he asked incredulously.  
Louis picked up the spoon that was covered in the chocolate mixture, and leant forward, running it across Harry's cheek, leaving a line of it across his face.  
Harry squawked, reaching up, getting mixture onto his fingers as well.  
"What was that for?!"  
"Complaining." Louis replied with a defiant grin, popping his finger back into the mixture before putting it back into his mouth, making sure to do it loudly so Harry could hear.

Harry frowned slightly, however it was playful. "Give it to me." he said, and Louis stepped back.  
"Nope." he said, popping the P again.  
Harry stepped forward, reaching out his hands. "Give it to me."  
"Come and get it, Haz." Louis taunted with a grin, and then Harry lunged forward, knocking a few things off of the bench with his arms. Louis managed to move out of the way, dipping his hand in the mixture and wiping it across Harry's forehead.  
"Louis!!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the sticky mixture all across his face. Louis giggled, batting his eyelashes playfully even though Harry couldn't see.  
"Too slow."  
"You're going to regret doing that, ya know."  
"Oooh, how scary." Louis drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was too preoccupied being sassy to notice Harry lunge forward quickly, managing to get his hand inside the bowl, wiping it down the side of Louis' face, making the older boy squawk.

"HA! Got you!" Harry said with a grin, and Louis thought he looked really beautiful, with his hair wild, flour and cake mixture all over his face, wide grin showing his teeth, dimples on display. He stood there for a few moments, admiring the other boy, heart panging within his chest. Louis wanted to kiss him.  


"I want to kiss you."  


The words shocked Harry, who's grin automatically fell, body stilling. HIs heart hammered fast in his chest as he repeated the words over and over again in his head.  
"What?" he asked quietly, not really believing what Louis just said. Louis stepped closer, eyes dancing over the gorgeous boy infront of him, gorgeous even with all the crap over his face, with cake mixture in his hair, glasses slightly wonky, various substances and ingredients staining his white hoodie.  
"I want to kiss you." Louis repeated again, breathlessly. Truth is, Louis had been wanting to kiss Harry for over a month now, but suddenly the urge was stronger than ever, his heart stuttering just looking at Harry standing infront of him.

Harry was quiet for a few more moments, letting what Louis just said sink in. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, he had never been in this position before. All he knew was that he had wanted to kiss the boy with the pretty voice and terrible aiming skills for weeks now, and so it didn't really surprise him when he opened his mouth and replied breathlessly.

"Okay."

That's all it took for Louis to put the bowl down on the bench beside him, stepping up until his toes were touching Harry's, until he could feel Harry's breath on his face. Harry's heart was beating erratically, and he felt his face flush as Louis brought one hand up to cup his face, thumb gliding across his cheek. Louis' eyes danced over Harry's face, before he reached up with his other hand and slipped Harry's glasses off, putting them on the bench also, Harry didn't even try to stop him, his eyes were closed anyway. Carefully, the hand that took off the glasses went around Harry's neck, fingers brushing the curls that were there. They stayed like that for a few moments, Louis letting Harry prepare himself, his eyes dancing from Harry's lips to all around his face. Finally, when he couldn't deal with the anticipation anymore, he pulled Harry in.  
Louis' lips were soft against his, Louis' everything was soft against him, always soft, always gentle, always caring. Harry didn't know if this was okay for his heart, which was beating incredibly fast and hard. Louis stayed like that for a few seconds, nothing more than a soft, sweet and gentle closed mouth kiss, but as he went to pull away Harry made a sound of protest, his own hands coming up to wound around Louis' neck, pulling him in again, which made Louis giggle against his lips. Harry smiled against his lips also, kissing him back this time instead of just standing there. Their lips moved against eachother easily, and Harry didn't even find himself thinking Louis was going to judge him for being inexperienced or bad, because all Harry could think about was Louis' lips on his own, Louis' body close to his, LouisLouisLouisLouis.

Louis made no move to deepen the kiss, letting Harry take things at his own pace, which is why it shocked him when he felt Harry's tongue slide across his bottom lip, and he pulled back slightly, making Harry pout. Louis giggled breathlessly, aware that there was a flush over his face, probably his entire body. He let his fingers dance over Harry's lips, until the pout disappeared and was replaced by a smile.  
"I want to taste it." Harry asked quietly, referring to the cake mixture. Instead of answering, Louis just leant back in, and this time his tongue pushed at Harry's lips, until Harry opened them easily, and then they were truly kissing, tongues sliding across eachother, teeth clacking sometimes. Louis tasted like chocolate cake mixture, ofcourse, mixed with something like mint. It was the best thing Harry's ever tasted, honestly. Neither of them wanted to pull away, and they didn't, until they had to catch their breaths.

As Louis pulled away, his eyes darted down to Harry's lips, which were now even more pink and red. His thumb danced over them, and Harry's breath hitched slightly.  
"You are so beautiful, Harry." he said, his voice thick and full of emotion. Harry blushed even more, if that was possible.  
"So are you." Harry breathed, and Louis giggled, leaning his forehead against the other boy's.  
"You can't even see me." Louis said with a smile, and Harry grinned, shrugging his shoulders.  
"But I know that you are beautiful, Lou. Everything about you is beautiful."

Louis blushed as well then, removing his forehead from Harry's to look down at the ground shyly. He let his hands fall down, sliding down Harry's arms until he reached his hands, and then he intertwined their fingers, letting their arms fall to their sides.  
"Been wanting to do that for a while, you know." Louis said softly, and Harry smiled softly, humming in response.  
"Me too." he replied honestly, and Louis' heart hammered.  
They both stood like that for a while, their hands tangled together and swaying gently, fond smiles on their faces. Harry felt sticky from the cake mixture that was spread all over his face, but he couldn't find himself really caring, because Louis had just kissed him. And he kissed back. His whole body felt warm and tingly, like all his nerves were alive. He never wanted this feeling to go away.

"Hey, Lou?" he asked breathlessly, and Louis looked up, blinking slowly, smile widening.  
"Yeah?"  
Harry thought for a second, thumb gliding over the back of Louis' hand.   
"Kiss me again, please." he asked quietly, and Louis laughed, not even bothering to answer, just leaning up to capture Harry's lips once more.  
And that's how Anne found them later, still tangled up with each other, mixture coating their faces and most of the kitchen, cake long forgotten.  


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is part two!  
> this chapter is kind of like a timeline of their lives, i didn't feel happy just leaving it off with them as teenagers, i wanted to explore writing the rest of their lives, so i did!  
> i hope you enjoy!!

 

After the kiss in Harry's kitchen, his relationship with Louis seemed to grow and grow and grow. It wasn't a surprise to Anne, who had seen it coming from the beginning, and even Niall wasn't entirely shocked. Louis' family was ecstatic after they found out that Louis had a boyfriend, and not even the little ones seemed to care that Harry couldn't see. Liam and Zayn were over the moon; "Finally Louis can stop pining!"

Their first "I love yous" happened four months after the kiss, it wasn't as dramatic as the movies make it out to be, but it was still special, and a moment both of them will remember for the rest of their lives. They had both been at Louis' house, Harry was sat on the floor in the living room, back against the couch. Louis was sitting on the couch, legs on either side of Harry.

"Tell me why I'm doing this, again?" Harry had mumbled, while Daisy sat on his lap, powdering his face up with some sort of makeup. Phoebe sat on her knees just to his side, watching Daisy's work intently. Louis had Doris on his lap, who was busy chewing on some sort of teething toy, wide baby eyes blinking at the TV that was playing some sort of Disney movie.

Louis laughed at Harry's question, shaking his head, reaching the hand that wasn't holding on to his baby sister down to curl into Harry's hair, dragging his fingers against the younger boy's scalp a few times. "Because no one can say no to a Tomlinson." he said matter of factly, and Harry huffed, but there was a smile on his face.

"You have very pretty hair." Phoebe said, reaching a hand up to pat Harry's curls appreciatively. Harry laughed, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Phoebs."

It had taken Harry a while to distinguish between all the Tomlinson kids voices, it was especially hard for him to pin point who was Daisy and who was Phoebe since their voices were so alike, but eventually he had gotten the hang of it.

"Can I make it even more pretty?" she asked innocently, and Louis smirked, tilting his head to the side as he watched his sisters interact with his boyfriend.

Harry was about to answer, but at that time Daisy began to smear lipstick over his lips, causing him to splutter for a second.

"A little warning next time, Daisy?" he said playfully and Daisy laughed, giggling a sorry.

Harry waited until she was done smearing his lips in god knows what colour (red) before he answered Phoebe.

"What do you mean, Phoebe?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Phoebe giggled before answering.

"I have some hair bows and other pretty stuff that I can put in your hair. I can't do it to Louis' hair because he has short ugly hair, but you have lots of pretty hair, so it'll work!!"

Louis squawked, holding his chest in mock offence. "Hey!" he said with a pout, and Phoebe laughed. Harry laughed too, telling Phoebe "Sure."

He grinned when he heard her exclaim happily before getting up and running off to retrieve her things. Then Harry lifted his hand up and tangled his fingers with Louis' hand, the one that was still happily playing with his hair.

"For the record, I don't think your hair is ugly." Harry said with a smug smile, and Louis smiled, bending down as much as he could with a baby in his lap to kiss the top of Harry's head.

"Thanks curly. She is right though, yours is way prettier."

Daisy was sitting back admiring her work on Harry's face, and Louis desperately wanted to see, but she strongly stated that he wasn't allowed to see until they were done. Phoebe came back eventually, hands wrapped around a box full of hair accessories.

She knelt down beside Harry again and began to part his hair into different sections, tying some up with a bow while at the same time sprinkling hair glitter everywhere.

When Lottie walked in, Ernest sitting happily on her hip, she stopped, eyes widening comically, before she started laughing.

"Oh my god." she said, and Harry groaned.

"How bad?" he asked, and once she stopped laughing she managed to answer.

"Pretty bad."

"Heyy!" Daisy and Phoebe said at the same time, turning to look at their big sister with pouts on their faces.

"He's supposed to look beautiful, like a princess!"

"Yeah, princess, sure." Lottie said with a roll of her eyes, before she walked over and dumped Ernest onto Louis' lap. The youngest set of twins blinked at eachother before they began to babble, and Louis wandered briefly if they could understand eachother.

"'m heading out to see some friends, you're on baby watch."

Louis nodded, while Lottie bent down and pinched Harrys cheek. The feeling shocked him for a second, but Lottie's voice quickly grounded him.

"You look beautiful, Haz." she said sarcastically, making both of them laugh, then she straightened up and left the household with one last "Bye!" as she closed the door.

Harry's face felt sticky, and some of his hair was being tugged uncomfortably by little Tomlinson hands, but there was a giant warmth in his chest, a warmth that spread all through him and surrounded him entirely.

Louis was beginning to struggle with both babies on his lap trying to squirm around, and Harry could tell by the movement and the little huffs of protest Louis was giving out.

"I can hold one." Harry piped up, and Louis stilled on his effort of trying to get both babies to sit still. Harry's heart hammered for a few seconds, part of him still self conscious that Louis would say no because of his blindness, but all Louis did was mutter out a "thank god" and next thing Harry felt a weight being put into his lap from above his head. His hands came to curl around the baby protectively, and he smiled fondly. Gently he lifted his hand to rub over the baby's head to feel it's hair, and he was able to tell that it was Doris, because she had longer hair compared to Ernest.

Doris was still gripping her toy tightly, but now her big eyes were blinking up at Harry in curiosity, watching Phoebe tie up his hair crazily. Harry's thumbs gently rubbed back and forth over Doris as he held her, and he smiled as he heard; "No Ernie, that's my hair and pulling on it hurts." from above him.

It wasn't long before Phoebe sat back with a squeal and declared that she was done. Daisy and her hi fived eachother and Harry couldn't help but smile, even though he knew he probably looked like an idiot. Felicite chose that moment to walk in, and Harry heard her laughing loudly.

"Ah! Fizz, come take Ernie so I can see how beautiful my boy looks."

Harry's stomach still fluttered slightly when Louis referred to him as his boy or his boyfriend, and as Fizzy picked up Ernest out of Louis' lap he felt Louis move to stand up.

"Wait Louis! Don't look yet!" Daisy said, and she pulled at Harry's arm.

"Stand up Harry." she said, and Harry nodded, gripping Doris securely as he managed to get up into a standing position, his giraffe legs thankfully working for him. With Doris still held firmly in his arms he let the twins move him forward a few steps.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Phoebe said with a grin, and Harry bit his lip as he turned around.

For a few moments, Louis just stood there and stared. Harry looked ridiculous, he had makeup smeared all over his face, lipstick that made him look like a clown, glitter poured all over his hair and bows sticking up in odd places. There was eyeshadow where eyeshadow probably shouldn't be, and there was marks of makeup all over the white shirt he wore, in the shape of small Tomlinson hands. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stood there and stared at his boy, who still looked beautiful even with all of that. He stared at his boy, who was holding Louis' baby sister in his arms so securely (and he would be lying if he said images of Harry holding their own future children didn't flash through his head), with Daisy and Phoebe on either side of him gripping his shirt, staring up at Harry with adoration in their eyes. Louis' eyes flicked to Fizzy for a second, only to see her standing there looking at Harry with a smile on her face, amusement and fondness clear to see in her features. Louis' family loved Harry.

Louis loved Harry.

He turned back to his boy, who had his eyebrows furrowed now, confused because Louis wasn't laughing loudly like he had been expecting him to.

"Lou?"

Even Phoebe and Daisy were looking at him with their eyes narrowed, wondering why their big brother wasn't saying anything. Eventually even Fizzy turned to look at him, tilting her head to the side.

Louis still couldn't do anything but stare at the boy infront of him, the boy who let Louis' sisters make him look like an absolute idiot but still managed to find joy out of it. The boy Louis loved. The boy Louis was inlove with.

The silence drew on for a few more moments, Harry growing more and more anxious, before Louis couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I love you."

Harry's face slackened in surprise, eyebrows raising slightly. His heart picked up, Doris could probably feel it hammering from where she was pushed into his chest.

"W-what?"

Louis walked forward until his toes touched Harry's. He was aware that there were numerous sets of eyes on them both, and that maybe he should have picked a more private and intimate time to proclaim his love, but the fondness he was feeling right now was too much to handle. He lifted his hands up and cupped Harry's cheeks, ignoring the stickiness of the makeup.

"I love you, Harry."

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks, and those words sent warmth shooting through his entire body, heart beating loud and fast. He was not expecting to hear those words today, and he swallowed nervously. He loved Louis too, he loved Louis so much he thought sometimes it might kill him. He didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as he does without having any knowledge of what they look like, but Louis had proved that it was possible.

Slowly Harry broke out into a big grin, willing the tears that he could feel pricking at his eyes to stay back. When he first lost his eyesight, he had told himself over and over again that he was never going to find love, because people didn't love people like him, but right now there was a beautiful (Harry knew he was beautiful, without even needing to see him) boy standing infront of him, telling him he loved him, and he felt so happy he thought he might burst.

"I love you too." he managed to choke out, and a few tears did slide down his cheeks, but he was still grinning, his dimples on display. Louis laughed happily, his own eyes getting teary, before he leaned forward, mindful of Doris, and kissed Harry happily. They kept it as PG as possible, because there were five other Tomlinson children in the room with them, but it was still full of love and adoration.  It wasn't until Daisy's loud exclaimation of "Heyyy you're ruining his makeup!" that they both pulled back with a loud laugh. Louis had red smeared across his own lips now, and his fingers were covered in sticky foundation, but he couldn't care less.

From then on the two declared their love for eachother as much as possible, even when it probably wasn't even needed. The fact that Harry could say "I love you" to someone aside from his family and have them say it back made him terribly happy, and there were countless occasions where he realised he may be the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Louis in his life.

They both now openly loved eachother, but they didn't show their love for eachother physically and more intimately until two months later.

It was a pretty basic day to begin with, Harry spent the majority of his morning working on some school stuff while his mother packed her bags, because she was going to go and stay with Gemma for a few days. Harry had ofcourse been invited, and his mother was going to force him to go, but he had whined saying that all they would be doing is the stuff that Harry isn't interested in, like shopping and gossiping, and he'd much rather stay home. Anne had insisted that he come, because even though she trusted him, she didn't want to leave him home alone for a few days. That's when Harry had sheepishly brought up Louis.

"What if Louis comes and stays with me?"

Anne had scoffed to begin with, because there was no way she was going to let her son stay home alone with his boyfriend for two days. But Harry had pouted and said; "It's not like he hasn't slept over before Mum! And Louis is responsible! You know he won't let anything happen to me."

So, after a few more pouts from Harry, a good talking to with Louis (who fluttered his eyelashes and flashed his charming smile), Anne was almost ready to leave and Louis would be arriving shortly. Harry, who was still lying on his stomach on his bed reading a book in braille, still felt slightly awkward from a conversation he had with his Mum a few moments ago.

A conversation that had consisted of "that" talk, the birds and the bees and what not. Harry had blushed the entire way through it, spluttering his sentences, and Anne didn't particularly look that comfortable either, however it had to be done.

Frankly, Harry wasn't even sure "that" was going to happen this weekend. Him and Louis had done a few things, quick handjobs and blowjobs mainly, but they hadn't taken the extra step and Harry got quite nervous just thinking about it. He trusted Louis, he trusted Louis with his entire being, but still thinking about losing his virginity to him sent a nervous flutter through his stomach. So, he just decided not to think about it.

Eventually, Anne came back up to Harry's room, ran a hand through his hair, kissed him on the forehead and said goodbye.

"Please be good, don't get up to mischief. Tell Louis I said hi." Harry nodded and hummed through it, but just as Anne was about to leave she hesitated, looking back at Harry sheepishly.

"Be safe, if anything does happen use protec-"

"Mum!!!" Harry wailed, covering his ears while blushing. Anne rolled her eyes, said goodbye one last time before she left, leaving Harry's door open. Harry groaned, shaking his head. Harry was alone for only a few more minutes after he heard his Mum's car pull out, before he heard the front door open downstairs, and Louis voice came echoing through the halls.

"Hazzaaaaa!" he called, and Harry found himself grinning, flipping his book shut as he sat up onto his bed, facing the doorway. He pushed his glasses up (which he had on, because it was a habit, and he felt weird without them) and straightened up the oversized grey hoodie he had on.

"m in here!" he called. He heard footsteps bound up the stairs and then enter his room. It was like he could feel Louis' presence, everything just got lighter, warmer. Macy, who was asleep at the foot of Harry's bed, got up and started to wag her tail, having befriended Louis a very long time ago.

"Hello pretty lady." Louis cooed, kneeling down to pat the Labrador, hand running over her short fur. His eyes flicked up then, landing on Harry, who was sitting on his bed looking extra huggable.

He got up with a smile, walking over and lightly letting his hand cup the side of Harry's face.

"And hello pretty boy," he said with a stupid grin, leaning down just as Harry snorted, pressing his lips to the other's quickly yet lovingly.

When he pulled back, Harry was smiling.

"Hey." Harry answered quietly.

Louis smiled happily, going to move to put his bag somewhere out of the way, but Harry's hands snatched the front of his jumper first, pulling him closer, making Louis laugh.

"Haz I gotta go put my bag somewhere." he said as Harry leant his head up, asking for a kiss.

"But I missed you."

Louis rolled his eyes, but leant down and pecked his lips anyway.

"You saw me two days ago."

"I don't care."

That made Louis laugh, so he just dropped his bag on the floor, letting his hands curl around the back of Harry's neck. He crawled onto the bed slightly so he was closer to Harry, and then kissed him again, with a little more force behind it now.

Harry smiled against Louis' lips, because he got his way, and let his arms curl around Louis' waist, pulling him closer. They kissed for a bit, until Louis pulled away, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"We have all weekend to makeout, you know."

Harry grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then lets spend all weekend, and now, doing that."

Louis laughed again, leaning down to kiss Harry once more, before he pulled back, stumbling off the bed, ignoring Harry's huff of protest. Louis picked up his bag and went and dumped it on the chair in Harry's room, then checked his phone and saw that it was past lunch time.

"You had lunch yet?" Louis asked as he walked back over to Harry's bed, sitting on the edge. Harry shook his head.

"Want me to make some?"

That just made Harry laugh, and Louis narrowed his eyes.

"You can't cook for shit, though." he said, and Louis growled playfully, shoving Harry's shoulder lightly.

"I can, actually."

"Oh? But do you remember the cake incidi-"

Louis covered Harry's mouth, who just laughed against it.

"We don't talk about that." Louis said, but he couldn't stop the smile that took over his face at the memory. Harry just rolled his eyes, but let Louis take his hands and pull him up.

They made sandwiches for lunch, then snuggled down on the couch and put a few movies on. Louis found a great joy in explaining what was happening in the movies to Harry, even if his descriptions of people were things like; "the short girl with stupid red hair and ugly glasses." Either way, it made Harry laugh. They also spent a good portion of time snogging through the movies, but no one had to know that.

The day seemed to pass quickly, and it wasn't long before Harry and Louis were snuggled in bed under Harry's covers, talking quietly into the dimness of his room. They were both quite full and content after eating Louis' dinner of mac and cheese (which wasn't too bad actually, Harry was pleasantly surprised) and Harry had his head on Louis' chest, listening to his heart beat. His fingers were drawing lazy patterns over the shirtless top half of Louis' body, and Louis played with Harry's curls happily while he prattled on about his classes at Uni. It was times like this, snuggled up to Louis, the both of them so close, that he remembered just how inlove with Louis he was, and he found himself smiling.

Louis must have felt Harry smile against his chest, because his hands stilled in Harry's hair.

"What're you smiling about, Curly?"

"'nothing. Just love you."

Louis grinned, gripping Harry's hair softly to tilt the other boys head back so he could lean down and kiss him.

"I love you too."

It was at that moment that Harry remembered his earlier conversation with his Mum, but even though it still elicited nervous butterflies to soar through his stomach, he found himself yearning for it as well, to be as close to Louis as physically possible. The thought made him blush and he moved his head back down again, breathing out against Louis' skin.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked his boyfriend curiously, resuming playing with his curls.

Harry bit his lip, not knowing how to voice it out loud, not knowing if Louis even wanted Harry to voice it out loud.

He thought over what to say for a bit, before he pushed himself up slightly so he could lean down and kiss Louis again. Louis responded eagerly, but he could tell there was something on Harry's mind, so he pulled Harry back by his hair again gently, eyes dancing over the other boys face, now glasses-less.

"What's on your mind Harry?"

Harry's heart thumped nervously inside his chest as he leant forward again, he didn't kiss Louis, but he nosed softly at his cheek, breathing him in a little, letting the even breaths of him sooth him slightly.

"It's just... well... I... I, uh..."

His words were stumbling and he could feel the blush forming on his cheeks, so he leant down and kissed Louis again, with a lot of force behind it. Louis was slightly shocked, but he didn't pull away. His hands gripped Harry's curls tighter, one slipping down to rub gently at the back of his neck as Harry slowly pulled back, teeth dragging gently across Louis' bottom lip.

"I want you to make love to me."

As soon as the words exited his mouth he cringed slightly, face heating up. It sounded a lot better in his head, but he didn't want to say "I want you to fuck me", or "I want to have sex with you", because that lacked the emotion he felt towards Louis, he wanted his first time to be more than that.

Louis' breath hitched and his eyes widened, fingers stilling in their movements. His heart rate picked up however, and the words sent a thrill through his body. He was quiet for a few moments as he took in Harry's face, his closed eyes and blushing cheeks, and he noted that Harry must be serious.

"Really?" he asked softly, and then Harry pinched his eyebrows together, pulling back slightly.

"Unless you don't want to or whatever.."

Louis shook his head, pulling Harry in again, kissing him softly. He waited until the tenseness disappeared and he was relaxed again before he pulled back.

"Ofcourse I want to, Harry. Ofcourse I do. I just want to make sure you want to, and that you're ready, and not rushing into this."

Louis wasn't a virgin, but he knew Harry was, so this was quite a big thing.

"We've been together for seven months, Lou. I hardly call that rushing into this. I want to, I do. I'm ready. Please."

Louis looked at Harry's face for a second, the only sound in the room the sound of their breaths which were filled with anticipation.

"Open your eyes, Haz." he said quietly. Harry stilled for a second, nodding slowly before he blinked open his eyes. It had become a habit for him to keep them shut, so it felt odd having them open. Louis gazed into the greenness of Harry's eyes lovingly even though he knew the other boy couldn't see back. Harry's eyes were beautiful, there was only a slight murkiness to them because of the blindness, but otherwise they were such a beautiful green. He was pretty sure that if Harry could show emotion through his eyes, Louis would be seeing trust and fondness, atleast he hoped.

So he swallowed nervously and nodded his head, leaning it forward again to capture Harry's lips with his own. It was gentle to begin with, until Harry swung his leg over Louis' body so he was straddling him. And then the gentle kisses turned into more of the open mouth, heavy breathing kisses, Louis' fingers gripping Harry's shirt tightly, Harry's hands around Louis' neck, fingers digging in to the back of it.

Suddenly the air around them went from comfortable to filled with electricity.

It wasn't long before Louis had flipped them over so he was the one on top. Harry's hands danced around his back, his movements slow as he tried to memorize the feeling of Louis' skin, the knobs of his spine, the dips and the curves. Harry leant up so Louis could pull his shirt off, blushing slightly as Louis dragged his hands down Harry's body, murmuring a quiet; "You're so beautiful," that had Harry flushing.

They were both getting worked up very quickly, kisses deep and loving, touches gentle yet filled with a certain urgency to get closer, closer, closer. As Louis' hands slid lower and stopped just before the waistband of Harry's trackpants he pulled back and blinked down at Harry a few times, taking in the sight of his flushed face and body, hair dishevelled, lips red and kiss bitten, the familiar heat beginning to build in his body.

"'m gonna ask one more time Haz, are you sure? You want me? Want me to go the whole way?"

Harry nodded, butterflies exploding in his stomach. He was nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous, he knew Louis was going to take care of him.

"Yes, please Louis, I want you." he said breathlessly and Louis nodded, groaning slightly as he leant down and kissed his boyfriend again, the words sending electricity through his veins. "If you want me to stop at any time, just let me know, kay?" he said against Harry's lips, and the other boy nodded fervently.

So, Louis spent a good portion of time opening Harry up slowly and lovingly with the lube he always had packed in his bag just in case. He kissed across his stomach and thighs while doing it, murmuring sweet nothings into Harry's skin, giving him praise and encouragement.

And then eventually he sunk into Harry slowly and carefully, until they were both connected fully, as close as they could both get to eachother, sharing oxygen, lips just resting against eachother as Louis waited for Harry to get adjusted. Harry couldn't see, but he could feel, and god, Louis felt so so good.

And after Harry's throaty whimper of "I'm ready," they moved against eachother in harmony, bodies flushed, Harry's back arched, the air in the room filled with heat and love. Louis was always careful, always making sure Harry was comfortable, letting Harry know what he was going to do next, and Harry absolutely loved him for it. Sweat covered them, both their bodies and faces flushed, hair a mess. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their broken moans and the love declarations they couldn't stop from coming out of their mouths.

Later, after coming down from their highs and having regained normal breathing patterns, Harry laid with his head on Louis' chest, a sheen of moisture coating both of their bodies. The bed covers were kicked down to their ankles, and Louis was drawing lazy patterns on Harry's back, a smile seeming to be permanently plastered on his face. Harry's breath tickled his skin, and the moonlight streaming in through the window was making his skin glow a beautiful milky colour. Harry could feel Louis' heartbeat under the palm of his hand, and it was somewhat grounding for him. He felt weightless, and so irrevocably happy. Louis had taken such good care of him, like he knew he would, and Harry hadn't even been bothered by the fact that he couldn't see, because Louis made him feel.

"Thank you," he whispered into the air quietly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere around them. Louis didn't stop his fingers from moving against Harry's back, however he did lean forward and kiss the top of the curly haired boys head.

"For what?" he murmured into the chocolatey curls. Harry simply smiled, kissing Louis' chest softly.

"For loving me like you do."

Louis grinned fondly, moving so he could tilt Harry's head up, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, heart filled with absolute love and adoration for the boy curled up against him.

"Always."

***

And by always, Louis meant always.

Eventually, Harry had finished all of his homeschooling, making him a successful highschool graduate. However, sitting at home doing nothing had began to make him feel more and more depressed. So Louis, being the darling angel he is, took a trip to the local bakery to have a chat with the manager. And suddenly, Harry found himself landing a job there, working with a bunch of wonderful old ladies, who helped him whenever he needed it and didn't pressure him to do anything.

Louis continued working towards getting his degree, and the two saw eachother nearly everyday. And when Louis graduated years later, Harry was sitting right there with the Tomlinson's, clapping louder than anyone.

And after a few serious conversations between them both, between Harry's mother and between a few specialists, they made the decision to move in together. They found a cute flat in town, not too far away from the bakery and close to the school where Louis had landed his first teaching job.

Louis sat on the kitchen counter that day, in _his and Harry's flat_. He looked around at the nearly empty space, imagining how soon it would be filled things that belonged to the both of them. Harry walked in, carrying a big box. His hair was longer than it was five years ago when they first met, it was slowly starting to curl towards his shoulders, and he found himself having to tie it back with bandanas to keep it out of his face. He huffed as he put it down, raising an eyebrow at the silence within the flat.

"Lou?"

Louis smiled at his boyfriend, slipping off of the counter easily, and padded over to him. Harry had somehow managed to get even taller in the years, so when Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriends lean body his head could fit perfectly on his chest. Harry's arms wrapped around Louis in return, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping us carry some boxes in?" Harry said with a light laugh, and Louis just tightened his grip, taking a deep breath in.

"I love you." he said, because there wasn't a moment where he didn't love Harry, and now they were moving in together, they had a life _together_.

Harry chuckled, pulling Louis closer.

"I love you too."

Louis grinned, removing himself from the embrace to stretch up and kiss Harry, who returned the kiss eagerly.

Both their mothers walked in then, and maybe they both got a bit teary seeing their sons wrapped up in each other in their new flat, but they didn't say that out loud.

One year later, Louis proposed.

It had started out as a normal Saturday, neither of them had work so they took a walk down to the park, Macy (who was now getting on in age, grey hairs dusting her muzzle) trotting along beside them happily. It was a warm day, there were no clouds in the sky and the sun was warming their shoulders as they walked.

They stopped at the pond, sitting themselves down on the edge in the soft grass. Harry stretched lazily, laying himself out, hands behind his head. Louis watched him fondly for a few moments before he looked out at the pond, watching the ducks swim around. There was a family off to their side, two little boys were throwing pieces of bread into the water, giggling happily. Louis watched them with a smile, and that smile grew when their Dad tossed a soccer ball onto the ground, the boys running after it happily. He couldn't stop the thoughts of him and Harry starting a family one day from flashing through his mind, it made his stomach erupt with butterflies, his heart beating a little harder nervously.

Louis couldn't quite believe how far they had come in the last six years. From meeting here, right where they were sitting at the moment, all because Louis accidentally kicked a ball into his head, to falling inlove easily and beautifully, to moving in together, to sharing their lives together. It was everything Louis wanted, except he wanted more. He had been thinking about it for a while, hell he had even brought a ring months ago, it was currently hidden away in their flat, but he just didn't know how to ask, or when to ask. Should he do something big? Something small? Something public? Something private? He was nervous, even though he knew Harry loved him, there was always the chance, that small percentage, that he would say no. But Louis knew, Louis knew Harry was it for him. Harry was everything, Harry was the love of his life and he wanted to call him his forever.

"Why're you so quiet?" Harry asked beside him, knocking him out of his thinking. Louis turned to him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thinking."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "About what?"

Louis smiled cheekily, tilting his head. "Nothing."

Harry pouted adorably, and Louis giggled, reaching out to pat his lips with his fingers.

"Don't pout, Harold."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, but his eyebrows were still furrowed.

"What're you thinking about Lou?"

Louis groaned, hanging his head back.

"Nothinggggg."

Harry pouted again, before he grinned, reaching out his hand until he found Louis' side, and then he started tickling him. Louis gasped, pushing Harry's hand away, but Harry was relentless, moving so he could get a better angle as he attacked Louis in tickles, making the smaller man laugh so much he could barely breath.

"Haz, stop." he said breathlessly, but Harry shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind."

Louis was going to reply with something sassy, but Harry began tickling him again, and Louis couldn't take it anymore. Laughing, he tackled Harry, pushing him back over onto his back, straddling his hips. Louis took both of Harry's giant paws in his hands and stretched them above his head, pinning them down.

He was pretty sure they looked ridiculous, two grown men tickling and tackling each other in public, but Louis couldn't care less. His face was flushed, his chest heaving from laughing so much, and there was a wide grin on his face as he looked down at his boyfriend. Harry's hair was spread out beautifully on the grass. It was longer now, so long he could easily tie it up into a bun whenever he wanted to. His glasses had fallen onto the grass sometime during the tickling, so his eyelashes were fanned out against his cheeks, which were flushed with a slight brush. He was grinning, his dimples on display, and he just looked so absolutely gorgeous it knocked all of the air out of Louis' lungs. Harry could easily push Louis off if he wanted, he was a lot bigger, but he didn't, and Louis was very grateful for that, because he was very content to sit there and admire the boy beneath him, his boy.

The yearning for something more hit him again in that moment, and he swallowed nervously, his eyes flicking around Harry's face. This was one of the moments where Harry wished he could see, because Louis was quiet again, and he'd give anything to see the expression on his face, to have some inclination towards what his boy was thinking about.

For Louis, the world around him seemed to freeze for a second. Gone were the sounds of the ducks splashing in the water, gone were the sounds of children playing happily in the park, of dogs barking and teenagers yelling. It was just him and Harry, like he wanted it to be forever.

He took a deep breath as he gazed down at Harry, willing his nerves to go away.

"You really want to know what I've been thinking about?" he asked quietly, and Harry smiled, nodding his head as much as he could from his position on the grass. Louis let go of Harry's hands, and trailed his fingers through Harry's hair for a second, before gently trailing them down his face, dancing gently across the skin, coming to a rest just above his heart. Harry moved his hands so that they slid up Louis' legs, coming to rest on his hips, where he gripped them gently.

Louis took a second to admire once more, admire the beautiful piece of art that was below him, that he could call his. His heart was so full of love for this boy, and he smiled as he tapped Harry's chest gently.

"I want you to marry me."

Harry's grin fell then, but it wasn't because he was disappointed or unhappy, it was because he was shocked. His breath hitched as he heard those six words, and he was pretty sure his fingers were digging into Louis' hips a little too roughly.

"W-what?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Louis grinned fondly, leaning down to press his lips against Harry's. Harry stilled for a second, taken off guard, but he relaxed quickly, his hands sliding up to curl around Louis' neck instead. Both of their hearts were beating hard and fast, and when Louis pulled away an inch he let out a nervous breath.

"I want you to marry me."

He said the words a little more strongly this time, and Harry's lips started to quirk up in a smile again, a happy flush spreading across his cheeks. Louis smiled too, nosing Harry's cheek softly.

"Marry me, Haz." he breathed, and Harry couldn't stop the grin that broke out across his face, giggling happily. It dawned on him suddenly that he hadn't answered yet, so before Louis sat back up he pulled him down again, kissing him passionately.

"Yes, yes, ofcourse I'll marry you Lou, yes." he breathed against Louis' lips, and now it was Louis' turn to grin, laughing happily as he soared back down again, capturing Harry's lips once more.

***

They were married the next year. It was a small ceremony, both of their families were there, as well as Niall, Zayn and Liam. It was simple, but it was gorgeous, and better than anything either of them could have ever imagined. They got married at the park, ofcourse. It was beautiful, with a white alter that had flowers curling up around it, white chairs with pink bows tied around them, and pink flower petals scattered everywhere. Louis had described every detail to Harry, and Harry could smell the floral scent all around him.

Both of them cried during their vows, and Harry was pretty sure he could hear sniffling coming from nearly everyone who was in the wedding party and audience. As they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, Harry felt a few more happy tears slide down his face, and Louis reached up to brush them away.

As they were pronounced husbands, Louis felt like he couldn't breathe, but in a good way. He soared forward to kiss Harry, who stumbled slightly with a laugh, but returned the kiss happily. It was wet, they were both still crying, but everyone stood up and clapped and cheered, and neither of them thought they could feel any happier than they did at that moment.

***

Once they had saved up enough money, Louis and Harry Tomlinson moved out of their small flat into a beautiful two story house, with a medium sized backyard and two spare bedrooms. It was Louis who brought up children first.

"Haz?" he asked into the quietness of their bedroom one night. Harry was lying with his head on Louis' chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was spent and tired, but he fluttered his eyes open anyway.

"Hmm?"

Louis swallowed nervously, bringing up his hand to run it through his husband's curls.

"How do you feel.. about...ah, maybe.. I don't know.."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Louis' rambling, he brought a hand up and gently rubbed Louis' stomach in a soothing motion.

Louis closed his eyes for a second.

"How do you feel about maybe.. having a baby?"

All the tiredness Harry felt disappeared at those words. He moved his body so his head was back on his pillow, but he was turned so that he was facing Louis. He could feel the other man's breath on his face, so he knew they were close.

"Really?" he asked, his heart thumping within his chest. He felt the bed move, like Louis had shrugged.

"If you want to.."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, moving forward so he could kiss Louis' lips lightly.

"Ofcourse I want to Lou. I want everything with you."

That caused Louis to grin happily, heart fluttering.

"I just, I don't know.. I mean I can't see..it'd be har-"

"Hey, no." Louis said, reaching forward to put his fingers against Harry's lips.

"I know it'll be hard, but it's something we can work through.  I want to start a family with you Harry, I want to see kids running around with your curls and my eyes, or whatever. I want everything, and if you do too, then we're not going to let your blindness get in the way, right?"

Harry smiled, gripping Louis' wrist and pulling his fingers away from his lips so he could kiss Louis again.

"Right." he breathed, lips moving against his husband's.

***

18 months later, Olivia Rose Tomlinson was born.

Harry and Louis sat outside the hospital room, their hands gripping each others tightly as they waited. They had been sat there for a few hours, but they had been told that they were in the last stretch now. The surrogate they had chosen was a really lovely lady, and when they had found out that they were having a girl, both of them cried.

"I'm so excited." Harry choked out, making Louis startle slightly. He gripped Harry's hand tighter, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know baby, I am too."

A few minutes later, they heard the crying. It made Harry lift a hand up to his mouth, and Louis blinked away a few tears, smiling with joy. Once Harry dropped his hand, Louis leant over and kissed him, both of them laughing as a few tears slipped from both of their eyes. Not long after, a nurse came out of the room with a big small on her face, beckoning them both inside. Louis was holding his breath as he pulled Harry up with a tight grip on his husband's hand. As they both walked into the room, a few of the medical staff smiled at them, giving them their congratulations.

The crying had stopped, and Harry felt like he was barely breathing as Louis lead him in and through the room. He heard Louis' sharp intake of breath though, and then suddenly his husband dropped his hand. Harry swallowed nervously, but then suddenly he felt Louis step up infront of him again.

"Haz," he choked out, and Harry could tell he was crying. A few tears slid down his face as he lifted his hands up and found Louis' arms, sliding down them slowly until he could feel the bundle that he was holding.

"Oh god." he said, and Louis laughed wetly.

"She's beautiful, Harry. She's so so beautiful."

Suddenly Louis felt Harry move, and Harry realised he was putting the baby into his arms. He waited with a bated breath as Louis securely moved their daughter into his own arms, and then he was holding her. His daughter, his and Louis' daughter. They were Dad's.

Louis leant forward and kissed Harry, both of them standing there wrapped up in each other and their new baby girl.

***

Harry was sitting in their living room one day, Olivia, now two years old, was sitting on his lap, watching some cartoon on the TV, when Louis came in with some sort of paper in his hands. Their chocolate Labrador Milo followed behind him, tail wagging high in the air, tongue hanging out. After Macy had passed away from old age, it didn't feel right not having a dog in the house, so they had reached out to the guide dog society and were matched with Milo shortly after.

"H?" he asked, as he sat down beside his husband. Harry turned his head, tilting it slightly. Milo laid down at their feet, watching them both curiously.

"Yeah?"

"This just came in the mail." he waved the paper so it made a sound, Harry nodding his head slowly.

"Okay.. what is it?"

Louis swallowed nervously. "It says there's a trial running currently, a trial surgery for people who have blindness like you. And it says here.. that you're a candidate, if you want to put your name down to give it a go..It says there's not a 100% chance that it'll work, but it says some of the people who have had it done have regained some if not most of their vision."

Harry stilled, listening to Louis' words, taking it all in.

"I-I mean... if there's a chance.. I guess, we should take it right?" he said breathlessly.

Louis smiled, nodding his head. He reached forward and ruffled Olivia's hair, who turned to look at him with big green eyes, her curly brown hair wild. They had used Harry's genetics for her, and she really really did look like him, like a miniature female version of his husband.

And now, there was going to be a miniature version of himself, because their surrogate was currently seven months pregnant with their son.

"Let's just.. let's not get our hopes up, yeah?" Harry asked, making Louis turn back to him. Louis bit his lip, nodding his head.

"Yeah."

So they put Harry's name down for the surgery. It took around six months for everything to get put through and finalised, and during that time they welcomed their son Lucas Henry Tomlinson into the world.

***

Louis was nervous.

No he was more than nervous, he was absolutely fucking terrified.

Harry had just come out of surgery, he was currently in the ICU and it wouldn't be long until Louis was able to go and see him.

And there was a chance that Harry was going to be able to see him back.

And that was scary. Because Harry has never seen him before, unlike Anne, or Niall, Harry had no idea what he looked like. What if he opened his eyes and what he saw disgusted him? What if everything they had built came crumbling down? He gripped Lucas tighter, blinking down at the beautiful little boy in his arms who was currently sleeping. Anne was in the chair next to him, Olivia in her lap, and they were reading some sort of children's book. Next to her sat Anne's fiancé, Robin.

Louis breathed out steadily. There was also the chance that Harry was going to wake up and see nothing but black, and Louis knew he'd be devastated. Even though they promised each other not to get their hopes up, he knew Harry was hoping, praying that he was going to be able to see again.

It wasn't much longer until a doctor came over to them.

"He isn't awake yet, but you can come on in now. We haven't removed the bandage from his eyes either, so at the moment we have no idea if the surgery was successful or not."

Louis' heart stuttered, stomach erupting with nervous butterflies.

"O-okay." he stammered. Anne stood up and placed Olivia down on the chair, giving her the book.

"You stay here like a good girl while your Papa and I go see Daddy, alright?"

Louis walked over and gave Lucas to Robin, who took him carefully. Both children were tired, so he was pretty sure they weren't going to be a fuss. They had made the decision early on that Robin would hold onto the kids while Anne and Louis went and saw Harry. That way, if Harry could see, he wasn't going to be overwhelmed by the sight of his children for the first time, and if Harry woke up and he couldn't see, he didn't have to deal with his kids seeing him devastated.

Louis kissed both of them on the forehead, before he nodded at Robin and then he and Anne proceeded to follow the doctor through the corridors. Halfway there, Louis stopped, his breathing growing erratic. Anne noticed and stopped as well, putting a comforting hand on Louis' arm.

"Anne, I don't know if I can do this.. I.. what if he wakes up and he can see? What if he sees me and he doesn't.. he doesn't love me anymore.. I.. I can't.."

Anne shushed him, shaking her head.

"Louis, my son is absolutely inlove with you, and I know, that if he wakes up and he can see you, that feeling is not going to change, at all. You're married, you have children, you're a family and he loves you Louis, he loves you."

Louis had calmed down a little, nodding his head. Anne smiled smugly at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Plus, you're quite the looker hun, I guarantee if Harry can see and he gets to see you standing there, he's not going to be disappointed, at all."

Louis blushed, rolling his eyes as they continued to follow the doctor who had been waiting for them patiently.

When they entered the room where Harry was, Louis' heart hurt straight away, seeing Harry in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, a bandage wrapped around his eyes. He walked straight up to him, just as a nurse looked up from where she was adjusting something.

"He just woke up." she said softly, and Louis' heart hammered. He reached forward and took Harry's left hand in both of his.

"Hey Haz." he said softly. He saw Harry's lips quirk up slightly.

"Hey Lou." he said, his voice thick with sleep, he sounded drowsy. Anne went around to the other side of the bed, and took his right hand.

"Hey baby." Anne said, and Harry smiled at that too.

"Hi Mum."

"H-how are you feeling?" Louis asked, rubbing his thumb over Harry's hand. Harry groaned, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I feel heavy, and tired."

"It's the medication doing that love, you should start feeling more like yourself soon." The nurse said, and Louis smiled at her. The doctor stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Harry, if you're up for it.. would you like to take the bandage off of your eyes?"

Louis felt Harry stiffen in his hold, and he rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Y-yes, please." he said, and Louis' heart was hammering in his chest as the Doctor nodded, walking over to Harry. Harry lifted his head up slightly as the doctor began to unwind the bandage, and Louis felt like he was going to be sick.

-

Harry had his eyes closed even when he felt the bandage being removed from his head. He took a few deep breaths in, his heart beat erratic. He was so nervous, because what if it worked? He hadn't been able to see since he was fourteen years old, it was going to be such a shock.. and if it didn't work.. he knew he was going to be disappointed, even though he had kept telling himself over and over again that there was a big chance that it wouldn't work.

"Okay Harry, whenever you're ready, you can open your eyes."

Harry waited for a few moments, just listening, revelling in the soothing motions Louis' thumb and hand were making on his arm. God, _Louis_.

Eventually, he slowly blinked open his eyes. It was black for a few seconds, and his heart plummeted, because _it didn't work._ But then, he realised that the blackness was slowly dripping away, revealing a blurry white. He blinked a few times, and a few more times, sucking in a breath.

He was looking at the ceiling.

"Harry?" he heard Anne ask, and after a few more seconds of blinking, realising he was actually looking at the ceiling, he could see the ceiling, he let his head turn to the direction of her voice.

And oh god, he couldn't stop the tears. Because there was his Mum. She still looked the same, if not slightly more aged, but she was there, his Mum, and he could see her.

"Oh god, Mum," Harry choked out, as he sat up, ignoring the wooziness in his head from the movement, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." he sobbed, pulling her closer. Anne hugged him tightly, her face twisted in confusion.

"What honey? What is it?" she asked, and when Harry stopped crying enough to be able to answer, he did.

"I can see you Mum, oh god I can see you, I can see... I... I can see." he was sobbing, the tears making his vision blurry. It was so overwhelming, so very overwhelming and-

Louis.

He heard his Mum starting to cry, talking into his hospital gown about "oh baby oh how wonderful" but suddenly all he could think about was his husband. He pulled back, blinking at her a few times. He lifted his hand up and wiped at his tears, clearing them slightly.

Louis didn't know what to do, because Harry was there crying his eyes out, saying that he could see. Louis felt like he was going to throw up, anxiety and panic began clawing at his mind, and he sucked in a breath as Harry slowly turned towards him.

_Blue._

Was the first Harry could see as he turned towards Louis. Blue. Blue eyes. The first thing Louis had ever told him about himself was that _'oh yeah, I have blue eyes.'_ And they were blue, so beautifully blue.

His eyes danced around the rest of him.

_'I guess I have like semi-tanned skin'_

That was true, his skin was a beautiful golden colour, slightly sunkissed, but at the same time he was pretty sure that it was just Louis' natural glow that made it look like that.

_"my hair.. it's a weird colour, guess you could say it's brown. it's kind of annoyingly floppy right now, I should probably get a haircut actually'_

His hair looked soft and fluffy, it was slightly longer than usual, Louis had been complaining about needing to get a haircut for weeks now. There was a light scruff covering his jaw, it was scratchy when Harry kissed or nuzzled him, but it wasn't too terrible.

_'girls have told me I have nice cheekbones? whatever the hell that means.'_

And yes, yes he does. Beautiful cheekbones, everything about the man staring at him with wide blue eyes was beautiful, so so beautiful, far better than any image Harry had conjured up in his mind, and this man was his? His husband? The father of his children? He couldn't believe it.

"Lou?" he asked, his voice cracking, a few more tears building up.

"Harry.." Louis said softly, and Harry noted he looked scared, his beautiful, beautiful face looked slightly terrified. Was it because Louis was scared about what Harry was going to think? How could he be scared when he was so devastatingly beautiful?

Louis reached out as if he was going to touch Harry, but then seemed to think twice, and went to pull back. But Harry sobbed, reaching out and grabbing his hand before he had a chance to pull it away, and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him tightly, crushing him against him. Harry began sobbing again, tears dampening Louis' shirt, but none of them cared. Louis reached around and hugged him tightly, tears of his open spilling out and sliding down his cheekbones.

"God, Louis." Harry choked, closing his eyes and burying his face in the junction between Louis' shoulder and neck.

After a few minutes of them holding each other, Harry pulled back, and cupped Louis' face with his hands, thumbs dragging across his cheekbones. He gazed into Louis' eyes, which were so beautifully blue, however they were slightly wet and red from crying, much like his own, he was guessing.

"I knew you were beautiful Lou. I didn't even need to see you and I knew. God, Louis, you are so so beautiful. How are you even mine? H-how?"

Louis cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him, and Harry shut his eyes tightly as he kissed him back. It was passionate, and it was full of love, and it was probably too intimate to be doing in a room full of eyes, but neither of them cared.

When they pulled back, Louis was grinning, and his smile, just like the rest of him, was beautiful.

"Want to see your children, Harry?" he asked quietly, breath fanning out over Harry's face. Harry's breath hitched before he was nodding his head quickly, and then Anne slipped out, saying "I'll go grab them."

The doctor checked his eyes quickly, flashing a light into them, jotting things down, before he slipped out, giving Harry a congratulations. The nurses left too, and then it was just Louis and Harry. Harry moved over so Louis could sit up next to him, and he was blinking down at the sight of their hands tangled together, Louis' head was resting on his shoulder, and Harry was resting his head on Louis'.

"Is this really happening?" Louis asked quietly, and Harry grinned, burying his nose in Louis' hair, breathing him in.

"Yeah, Louis, yeah it is."

Louis made a choking sound, kissing Harry's shoulder.

"I love you." he said, and Harry closed his eyes, sighing happily.

"I love you too, so much, so fucking much." Harry said back, voice full of emotion.

Then, the door opened, and Anne and Robin walked in. Both men lifted their head up, and Louis smiled at the sight of his children, whereas Harry? Harry was shocked, speechless.

Olivia was sitting on Anne's hip, her green eyes were blinking tiredly, he was guessing this was usually nap time. Louis had described her to him so many times, but nothing could really compare to the real thing. She had wild brown curly hair much like his own. She was wearing a cute white dress with pink polka-dots on it, and she was clutching the stuffed elephant she had gotten for her first birthday. Even though he hadn't seen himself in over ten years, when he looked at her, he could see parts of himself in her, and it made his chest hurt in the most amazing way possible.

Anne walked forward and put Olivia down on top of the blanket that was covering Harry's lap. She blinked up at him, her eyes so big, so green, so beautiful, before she broke out into a big grin, and Harry got to see her dimples for the first time ever.

"Hi Daddy." she said in that adorable sweet toddler voice, and Harry choked back a sob, rushing forward and gathering her into his arms, pulling her against his chest as she giggled. He buried his nose into her curls and breathed her in, tears pricking at his eyes once more.

"Hi baby girl." he said into her hair, and then he pulled her back, sitting her back down on his lap.

"Crying?" she asked as she looked up at the tears spilling down his face. Harry choked out a laugh, lifting up an arm and wiping his face across it.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I'm happy. I'm not sad."

"Not sad." she repeated, with a big smile, and Harry's heart was so full of love.

Louis was watching with such fondness in his eyes, that he was nearly startled when Robin reached forward and put Lucas into his arms. He was no longer asleep, instead he was blinking up at Louis with his baby blue eyes. He was so soft, and it wasn't just the material of his light green romper with dinosaurs on it that was soft, it was his skin, the fine baby hairs on his head. He could feel Harry watching, so he turned his head, giving him a smile, gesturing with his arms in a silent, "Do you want him?"

Harry blinked down at the baby in Louis' arms, and nodded. Louis carefully shifted so that he could put Lucas into Harry's arms, and Harry smiled down dumbly at him. Even at such a young age, he could see Louis in his sons small features.

"Hi baby." he said softly, dragging a finger across his cheek gently. Lucas blinked up at him, wrapping his small fingers around Harry's large one, and Harry blinked away the tears.

Olivia crawled up into Louis' lap, and Louis hugged her tightly, ticking her belly, making her laugh. It had always been one of Harry's favourite sounds.

Harry looked around, his eyes dancing from Lucas, to Olivia, to Louis and back again.

"God Lou, they're gorgeous.. you're gorgeous.. I mean I always knew, but now I get to see it for myself, and my god..our family.." he said, emotion crawling into his words once more.

"Our family is gorgeous." Louis said quietly, and Harry blinked up at him, smiling, nodding his head. Louis leaned forward and kissed him, resting there for a few seconds, before he pulled back, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, one arm still curled around Olivia, who was babbling on about her elephant, some words not making any sense.

"I can't believe that you're mine.. that this gorgeous family.. is mine.." Harry said quietly, and Louis smiled fondly, nuzzling in to Harry's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Always."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading this, please let me know any thoughts you might have. once again, thank you!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x let me know your thoughts?  
> 


End file.
